jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pasjonat HTTYD/One shots
Witam serdecznie wszyskich, którzy tutaj zawitali. Na tym blogu będę umieszczał one shoty, które będę pisać w wolnym czasie. liczę, że się wam spodoba i zapraszam do czytania. Każdy jest inny. Pierwszoklasiści powoli zajmowali miejsca w auli. Wśród nich blondynka o niebieskich oczach, która ze swoją najbliższą przyjaciółką Heatherą zajęły miejsca przy oknie w jednym z pierwszych rzędów. Mowę miał wygłosić, ktoś inny, aniżeli pani dyrektor, która już powiedziała słowa wstępu. Gdy odeszła, na jej miejsce przyszedł wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach, które emanowały autorytetem i pewnością siebie. > Siemka. Zostałem poproszony o powiedzenie kilku słów, więc chyba coś powiem… - przy tych słowach podrapał się z tyłu głowy, po czym kontynuował - Może się przedstawię: nazywam się Czkawka i jak wy będę chodził do pierwszej klasy, a dokładniej Ic... - miał kontynuować, ale ktoś mu przerwał pytaniem, które niemal od razu nasunęło się wszystkim zebranym. > Ten Czkawka? - na to pytanie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć > Jaki ten Czkawka? - tym pytaniem, zdziwił chyba wszystkich zebranych. > Tak zwany Mistrz Czkawka, który stworzył: Briar: The Magic Unleashed. - jak zwykle zaprzeczyłem słowami: > To nie ja. - na te słowa wszyscy zgaśli, czemu nie dziwił się Czkawka. W końcu fakt znajomości tego programisty zmieniał postrzeganie tej osoby przez wszystkich. To właśnie irytowało bruneta w byciu sobą - gdyby każdy dowiedziałby się, kim naprawdę jest, nie miałby spokoju: nie tylko od kolegów i dziewczyn, lecz również dziennikarzy. > Wracając do meritum: Każdy z nas coś osiągnął w swoim życiu. Może to była wygrana olimpiada, dla kogoś innego to dobre rozwiązanie zadania z matematyki, a dla jeszcze kogoś trójka z minusem za sprawdzian. Ważne jest to, żebyśmy potrafili dostrzec owe osiągnięcia i się z nich cieszyć. Jednocześnie trzeba podnieść poprzeczkę, wymagać od siebie więcej, lecz nie za wiele… - w tym momencie Astrid odłączyła się wpatrując się w mówcę. Młodzieniec był wysoki, miał brązowe włosy z domieszką rudego oraz soczyście zielone oczy. Wtem Czkawka spojrzał jej prosto w oczy jakby przyłapując na przypatrywaniu się. Poczuła jak pieką ją policzki i spuściła wzrok na podłogę. - Tak więc życzę wam powodzenia. - Po tych słowach wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa, lecz brunet rozpłynął się w tłumie. Wszyscy uczniowie ruszyli do swoich klas. Tak też uczyniła Astrid razem ze swą koleżanką. Razem z innymi pierwszakami wspinała się po schodach na trzecie piętro do sali 362. Tam też zajęła miejsce na tyle klasy, lustrując uczniów. Po chwili jej oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem bruneta. Wpatrywali się w siebie, lecz tą jakże niesamowitą chwilę przerwała Heathera pstrykając jej przed oczyma. 'Dwa miesiące później - Sala od PP*' Astrid bujała w chmurach, lecz spadła boleśnie na ziemię słysząc dość denerwujący głos pani od Podstaw Przedsiębiorczości, która jak zwykle zaczęła powtarzać swoją litanię: > Powinnaś słuchać, bo będę wymagać tego na sprawdzianie! - zaraz po tym zaczęła coś zapisywać na tablicy interaktywnej. Dziewczyna gdzie by nie spojrzała, wszędzie widziała znużenie na twarzach uczniów. Wyjątkiem był Czkawka Haddock, który najzwyczajniej w świecie spał. Wtem nauczycielka odwróciła się w stronę delikwenta i zadając pytanie: > Co wliczymy w koszty amortyzacji panie Haddock? - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę satysfakcji z przyłapania ucznia na nieuwadze. > Są to koszty utrzymania kserokopiarki w stanie umożliwiającym jej wykorzystanie. - jego głos był spokojny, co zaskoczyło zarówno panią “profesor” co resztę klasy. > Świetnie Czkawko. - na te słowa po prostu się odwróciła pełna złości, że nie udało się jej kogoś “dopaść”. Miała ona ponownie odpłynąć w świat przysypania, kiedy nagłe pytanie nauczycielki skierowane do niej przywróciło ją do świata męczarni. > Ile będą wynosić koszty stałe panno Hofferson? - jej głos niemalże promieniował złośliwością. Gdy gorączkowo spoglądała w zeszyt, który magicznie miałby ukazać odpowiedź, nagle przed jej nosem wylądowała zgnieciona kulka papieru. Rozwinęła ją i zobaczyła liczbę, którą nieświadomie przeczytała na głos: > 24 000 zł > Świetnie panno Hofferson. - po tych słowach zadzwonił dzwonek, a blondynka spojrzała w kierunku, z którego jak sądziła przyleciała podpowiedź. Niemalże od razu napotkała spojrzenie zielonych oczu oraz delikatny uśmiech bruneta. Astrid oszołomiona wybiegła z klasy. > Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której podpowiedział! - czarnowłosa się ekscytowała, kiedy blondynka opowiedziała jej o sytuacji na PP. Mówiły teraz o Czkawce, który od rozpoczęcia roku niemalże z nikim nie rozmawiał. Pytany odpowiadał, lecz wobec nikogo nie przejawiał specjalnej “sympatii”. Do teraz. Brunet zazwyczaj spędzał przerwy siedząc na korytarzu, lub na parapecie obok sali. Albo coś zawzięcie coś notował w swoim zeszycie, lub spoglądał przed siebie zamyślony. Jeszcze nikt się nie dowiedział, co brunet zapisuje w swoim notatniku. Czkawka rozmyślał nad optymalizacją kodu swojej gry, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał go strzępek rozmowy dziewczyn, w której wychwycił swoje imię. Wstał szybko i zakradł się bliżej rówieśniczek, które nieświadome obecności chłopaka, rozmawiały o nim, lub raczej obgadywały go. > Ładnie to tak plotkować moje drogie? - jego dźwięczny głos wyrwał je z rozmowy, a kiedy spojrzały na niego, można było zauważyć ich zarumienione policzki. > My tylko… - Hoffersonówna próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz zieleń jego oczu skutecznie to umożliwiała. > No więc co chciałybyście o mnie wiedzieć? Odpowiem na wasze jedno pytanie, skoro jestem taki zamknięty w sobie. - te słowa zdziwiły rozmówczynie i zadały pytanie, które nurtowało niemal wszystkich. Warto zauważyć, że ostatnie słowa wypowiedział sarkastycznie, lecz umknęło to dziewczynom. > Co zapisujesz w swoim zeszycie? - te pytanie nie zdziwiło go, gdyż niejednokrotnie ktoś próbował się dowiedzieć, co się w nim znajduje. > Zapisuję tam swoje pomysły oraz rysuję. Proszę. - podał im dwie kartki w momencie dzwonka na lekcję. Wszyscy ponownie weszli do tej samej sali, by przeżyć ponownie koszmar zwany PP. Gdy dziewczyny rozłożyły kartki podarowane przez bruneta, na których były ich rysunki. Pod rysunkiem przedstawiającym blondynkę, było zapisane zdanie: Pięknie się rumienisz ;). Po przeczytaniu spojrzała w stronę zielonookiego, który coś zapisywał w swoim zeszycie. > Panie Haddock co pan tam gryzmoli w tym zeszycie? Proszę pokazać. - nauczycielka pojawiła się koło ławki chłopaka nie wiadomo kiedy i niewiadomo skąd. > Wolałbym nie. - jego głos był spokojny, lecz jego umysł gorączkowo poszukiwał rozwiązania tej sytuacji, bez oddawania zeszytu, bo gdyby tak się stało, byłby zgubiony. > Natychmiast! - podniosła głos, zdenerwowana postawą chłopaka, który chyba nic sobie nie robił z jej rozkazu. Po chwili po prostu wyrwała zeszyt z rąk bruneta, który próbował go wyrwać z rąk nauczycielki. Ta zaczęła go przeglądać, lecz nic nie zrozumiała. > Co to jest? - jej głos domagał się odpowiedzi, których Czkawka nie chciał udzielić. Postanowiła przeczytać na głos pewna, że chłopak wtedy skapituluje. > Sztuczna sieć neuronowa, która zostaje poddana ciągłej ewolucji, dzięki algorytmom genetycznym, pozwala na stworzenie bota, który będzie w stanie się uczyć zachowań gracza. - na te słowa wszyscy spojrzeli na Haddocka, który wciąż nie udzielił odpowiedzi. > Czy mógłbym odzyskać swój notatnik proszę pani? Za chwilę koniec lekcji, a nie chciałbym pani pozwać o kradzież. - jego głos był opanowany, lecz jego słowa zszokowały nauczycielkę. Gdy dzwonek zadzwonił ten po prostu wyszedł z klasy wyrywając zeszyt z jej rąk. Czem prędzej pobiegł do szatni i wybył ze szkoły. Obawiał się, że wszyscy już wiedzą kim naprawdę jest. 'Następny dzień: Piątek' Brunet spokojnie wspinał się po schodach na trzecie piętro, na fizykę. Był ubrany w ciemno-niebieską bluzę, jeszcze ciemniejsze polo oraz ciemne dżinsy. Spokojnie usiadł pod ścianą i jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół jego obecnej sytuacji. Lecz wiedział jedno: każdy jest inny. PP - Podstawy Przedsiębiorczości'Zakończone w takim momencie zostało nie bez powodu. Trzymajcie się i mam nadzieję, że coś pojawi się niezadługo.' A w między czasie: komentujcie, subskrybujcie i zostawcie like :D 'Zielony chłopiec #1' Uwaga: Tytuł nawiązuje do serii książek “Krąg Magii” autorstwa Tamory Pierce. Tym samym oświadczam, że nie czerpię z niego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. Stoik uśmiechnął się, zresztą jak zwykle, gdy widział swoje zestawienie zysków z ostatnich trzech lat. Zbiegiem okoliczności, wszystkim wokoło, wydawało się to, że właśnie przed trzy laty, młody Czkawka zaczął pracować przy uprawie pszenicy oraz innych zbóż. Dzięki owym powodzeniom oraz świetnej strategii Ważki stał się jednym z największych gospodarzy w hrabstwie. Tylko on wiedział dlaczego to się stało: jego bękart był czarodziejem. Matka magika była nieślubną partnerką Stoika, która zmarła przy przedwczesnym porodzie. Brodacz niezbyt opiekował się nim, więc prawie nic o nim nie wiedział. Wyjątkiem były jego zdolności oraz wrogowie: dzieci sąsiadów, które zazdrościły mu jego statusu, którego tak naprawdę nie miał. Oni również byli wyjątkowi, lecz operowali przede wszystkim żywiołem powietrza, co było niemalże chlebem codziennym. Wyjątkiem była Astrid ona panowała również nad wodą. Brunet jednak nic nie wiedział o swoich zdolnościach. Nie potrafił dostrzec w sobie czegoś więcej niż zwykłego pracownika. Wszystko zmieniło się po wizycie tajemniczego jeźdźca. Czkawka jak zwykle spacerował koło lasu starając się zapomnieć o całym świecie. O rówieśnikach, którzy go poniżyli, aż w końcu pobili. O swoim ojcu, który karał za każdy najmniejszy błąd. Traktował, go gorzej niż pracowników z długami, a ci byli praktycznie niewolnikami. Usłyszał dźwięk galopującego konia na gościńcu. Gdy spojrzał w stronę drogi zauważył jeźdźca w zielonym stroju na białym koniu. Ten, gdy zauważył chłopca, zatrzymał się koło niego. Wyczuł moc tętniącą w chłopcu, gdyż miał identyczny talent. > Jak się zwiesz chłopcze? - jego miły głos wyrwał bruneta z zamyślenia. > Czkawka Haddock, panie. - odpowiedział pełen swego rodzaju niższości, nie patrząc w oczy rozmówcy. Tego nauczył się na podstawie kar ojca, które mniej więcej opierały się na biciu pasem. > Nie jestem żadnym panem. I spójrz mi w oczy. - poprosił miłym głosem, jednocześnie kładąc rękę na ramieniu rozmówcy. Ten czując czyjś dotyk, odruchowo cofnął się, lecz na szczęście udało mu się zapanować nad chęcią zasłonięcia się. > W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał już nieco śmielej, lecz gotów, by uciekać. > Szukam twego ojca. Gdzie… - nie dokończył, bo młodzieniec odpowiedział mu, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę. Z nikim prawie nie rozmawiał, więc czuł się co najmniej niezręcznie. > Jest w domu. Jadąc gościńcem drugi dom na lewo. Miłego dnia, proszę pana. - po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę pobliskiego lasku. Musiał się uspokoić. > Jako Królewski Czarodziej proszę cię, o towarzyszenie mi w drodze powrotnej. Muszę o tobie porozmawiać z ojcem - na te słowa zamarł, zbytnio zszokowany, aby odpowiedzieć. > Co zrobiłem, by dostąpić tego zaszczytu, panie? - zapytał używając poprawnego zwrotu odnośnie tak ważnej persony. > Dowiesz się. Ruszajmy. Jak przyjdziesz, poczekaj, aż cię zawołamy. - po tych słowach spiął ostrogami konia i niemalże wystrzelił przed siebie. Next pojawił się całkiem szybko, niestety nieco krótki. Ten one-shot jest wieloczęściowy, ale nie wiem ile ich będzie. Jednocześnie chciałbym was poinformować, że gdybyście chcieli kontynuację, któregoś opowiadania, będzie mógł zostać bazą pod następne "pełne" opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba i do przeczytania :D Zielony chłopiec #2 Czkawka maszerował w stronę domu swego ojca. Nie był to jego dom, bo nie zapewniał mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Idąc zastanawiał się po co czarodziej przybył do jego taty. W tym czasie powoli zbliżał się do celu. Wtedy to usłyszał krzyki swego ojca. > Nie ma mowy! Przynosi, zbyt wielkie zyski, aby mógł się go pozbyć! - coś mówiło chłopakowi, że chodzi o niego, lecz nie rozumiał jednego: w jaki sposób, mógł on przynosić tak wielki zysk? > Jest zbyt potężny. Jednego dnia, gdy straci swój spokój, jeszcze zniszczy wszystkie twoje uprawy. Albo was wszystkich zabije. Nie mogę pozwolić, by coś takiego się stało. - głos gościa był spokojny, lecz Czkawka nawet przez zamknięte drzwi wyczuł jak jego gniew tętni. > A ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na straty! Być może król podpisze ze mną kontrakt, a ty chcesz zaprzepaścić całe moje życie! - brodacz krzyczał przy okazji opluwając czarodzieja. - Zabierzcie tego głupca, sprzed moich oczu. - wydał polecenia dla swych strażników, a ci spróbowali chwycić nieznajomego. Ten jednak szybko wstał z krzesła i sam zaatakował. Jego furia, uwolniła się. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił zielony pocisk, który cisnął jego wrogów na przeciwległą ścianę. Stoik sam chwycił różdżkę i uderzył całkiem potężnym strumieniem powietrza. Wysłannik króla szybko wyczarował tarczę, która w wyglądzie podobna była do glonów. Pocisk rozpadł się nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. Jednakże w trakcie tej chwili gwardia gospodarza wstała i zaczęła zasypywać czarodzieja licznymi pociskami ogniowymi. Wtedy to Czkawka postanowił wejść do budynku. Gdy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył Królewskiego Czarodzieja, który uskoczył na bok. Wtedy to zobaczył pocisk lecący wprost na niego. Odruchowo odwrócił się, zasłaniając twarz przed uderzeniem. To jednak nie nastąpiło. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył magiczną tarczę, która niemal natychmiast się rozpadła. Wszyscy zszokowani patrzyli na niego, a ten uświadomił sobie jedno: ma moc. Niemal natychmiast odwrócił się i pobiegł do lasu, by wszystko sobie poukładać. Wtem wbiegł na niewidzialną ścianę powietrza, od której się odbił lądując na ziemi. > Dokąd to ci tak śpieszno, Czkawuniu, hmm? - jakże irytujący głos Jorgensona oderwał młodego Haddocka od masowania tyłu głowy. > Nie twoja sprawa Jorgenson! - warknął wściekły, z niewiadomego dla niego powodu. > Nie podskakuj mi tu smarkaczu! Bo pożałujesz! - Sączysmark dość mocno się wkurzył, bo jakimż to prawem takie beztalencie jak brunet śmie mu pyskować. Jednak, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, bruneta kontrola się zachwiała, przez co uwolniła się magia i uderzyła we wszystko w promieniu dwóch metrów. Czkawka, natomiast od razu stracił przytomność. Next krótki, ale powoli dochodzimy do końca tego one-shota :D. Trzymajcie się i nie przybieżcie na wadze. Zielony chłopiec #3 Gdy, otworzył oczy zauważył, że leży pod drzewem. Pod lipą, jak stwierdził po chwili. Czuł wyczerpanie, pomimo, że przespał ostatnich kilka godzin. Delikatny wiatr poruszał trawą. Zachodzące słońce przepełniało polanę pomarańczowym światłem. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki w oddali. Zdezorientowany szybko wdrapał się na lipę. Po chwili na polanę weszły dwie postacie. Jedną był czarodziej, którego poznał dziś, lecz drugiej nie znał. Po dłuższej obserwacji dostrzegł, że to dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej w jego wieku. Miała kruczoczarne włosy oraz zielone oczy. Przy pasie nosiła różdżkę podobnie jak jej kompan. Oboje rozglądali się, przeszukując teren. Chłopiec, starał się spokojnie siedzieć, lecz jego serce biło szybko, a na czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu. Zechciał, aby coś odwróciło uwagę czarodziejów. Wtem po drugie stronie polany z krzaków, wyskoczył odyniec, który od razu rzucił się na czarowników. W czasie walki z odyńcem, która była na nieszczęście uciekiniera była krótka, ten zeskoczył i zaczął uciekać w głąb lasu. Usłyszał głosy czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej go gonili. On jednak zrozumiał, dlaczego czarodziej przybył do jego ojca. On też chciał wykorzystać go, a raczej jego moc dla własnych celów. Czkawka miał dość bycia wykorzystywanym. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę goniących. Gdy ci zatrzymali się kilka metrów przed nim, sięgnął do swej magii ukrytej gdzieś wewnątrz swego jestestwa i wyrzucił ją poza siebie, prosto w stronę dziewczyny, która pochłonęła moc. Jej oczy zabłysły, gdy wyczuła, jak potężna się teraz stała. Oczy chłopaka się zamgliły, gdy jego ciało pozbawione energii zaczęło umierać. Oczy czarodzieja przygasły, gdy zrozumiał, że zabił tego młodzieńca. Deszcz spadł na ziemię, jakby świat opłakiwał odejście tego chłopaka, który nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia. Odrzucony Czkawka przez otwarte drzwi widział jak jeźdźcy, pod przywództwem Ulfra wylatują, by zaatakować transport smoków. Od czasu pojawienia się nowego członka ich grupy, zielonooki nie był już liderem. Jego zdanie się nie liczyło. Poczuł się wykorzystany, do ciężkiej roboty, jaką była tresura smoków i budowa Smoczego Skraju. Po tym został odsunięty na bok. Ostatnio, gdy przez swoją głupotę, zdrajcy zniszczyli Smocze Oko, kazali mu stworzyć nowe. Wtedy to odpowiedział, że powinni ponieść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, i że nie będzie więcej naprawiać co zepsuli. Po tych słowach Astrid go spoliczkowała, co zszokowało go. Wtem powziął pomysł ucieczki. Teraz, gdy nikt nie został na wyspie, brunet spakował się, zniszczył prototyp zniszczonego artefaktu i wyruszył w stronę Berk. Po drodze uszkodził mechanizm areny, by zobaczyć co zrobią z tym jeźdźcy. Perspektywa Astrid ' Powoli wracaliśmy z pola walki. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni poczyniliśmy ogromne postępy. Wszystko dzięki Ulfrowi, który był znacznie lepszym dowódcą, niż Czkawka. Ten nadawał się tylko do swoich głupich eksperymentów oraz tresowania smoków. Według mojego chłopaka (Ulfra), do tej misji będzie potrzebny nam Wiercipieśń, którego wytrenowaniem powinien zająć się nasz majsterkowicz. Gdy weszła do jego chaty spotkałam się z pustką. Gdy mój wzrok padł na miejsce, gdzie zazwyczaj leżało nowe Oko, zobaczyłam kartkę z napisem: ”Miłego dnia Astrid ~ Czkawka” - zdenerwowana toporem rozwaliłam stół. Pobiegłam do swego domu, gdzie czekała na mnie Heathera. > I co? - zapytała czarnowłosa, gdy weszłam. > Nie ma go. Zwiał! > Myślałaś, że będzie tutaj siedzieć, skoro tak go traktujecie? > Tak to znaczy jak? - byłam zdziwiona wyrzutem przyjaciółki. > Jak śmiecia Astrid! - teraz to Heathera się wkurzyła - Wykorzystujecie go, zdradziliście go, a ty się dziwisz, że zwiał? - na te słowa odwróciłam się i wyszłam by spotkać się z ukochanym. '''Perspektywa Narratora ' W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni wszystko się zmieniło: Ulft uciekł. Jeźdźcy zostali wyparci ze Smoczego Skraju. Uciekinierzy ruszyli w stronę Berk. Nie po pomoc, lecz zemstę, gdyż obwiniali Czkawkę za swoją porażkę. Gdyby nie uciekł, może by wybronili wyspę. Wylądowali na głównym placu i weszli do kuźni. > Czyżby to Ulft uciekł, zostawiając was na pastwę losu? - drwiący głos poszukiwanego, wzbudził gniew jeźdźców. - A do tego swoją dziewczynę Astrid Hofferson! - kontynuował - Byliście żałosnymi głupcami, skoro mu ufaliście. A może dalej jesteście? Cóż nie moja sprawa. - po tych słowach wyszedł z budynku po drodze uderzając Astrid barkiem. Mściciele ruszyli za nim, chcąc mu dokopać, nawet przy wszystkich. Atakowany wyjął miecz. > Czyżbyś Astrid potrzebowała kolegów, by pokonać Czkawkę? - specjalnie sprowokował dziewczynę, tym samym skłaniając ją do walki jeden na jeden. Dziewczyna wyjęła topór i ruszyła biegiem na chłopaka. Ten wykonał unik i podstawił nogę dla atakującej. Upadła, a Czkawka przystawił broń do jej gardła jednocześnie kopiąc broń przeciwniczki z daleka od siebie. > Słabo Astrid. A teraz leć do swojego chłopaka zdrajcy i oddaj mu Berk. - chciała rzucić się na bruneta, lecz słowa Stoika powstrzymały ją. > Przytrzymajcie ją. - kilku gapiów chwyciło Astrid, po czym Goti podała jej pewny specyfik. Po chwili Astrid złapała się za głowę. > Co się stało? - wtem jej przypomniało się, co uczyniła dla Czkawki. Dla osoby, którą pokochała. > Smutne to, czy nie? Ale cóż, sama dałaś się zmanipulować. - po tych zimnych słowach, Czkawka odleciał na Szczerbatku. Astrid chciała go przeprosić, ale wiedziała, że to za mało. 'Trochę później ' Astrid usłyszawszy tyradę Heathery chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. > I co ja mam zrobić? - zapytała płaczliwym głosem. > Złamałaś mu serce Astrid. - odpowiedziała, a widząc zszkowaną minę blondynki dodała - Tak. On też cię kochał. Ale teraz… nie wiem. - sama była zdezorientowana. Wiedziała tylko jedno: Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Dwa nexty jednego dnia. Coś dziwnego, ale cóż Wielkanoc robi swoje. Trzymajcie się i do przeczytania. Zapraszam do komentowania i dzielcie się swoimi pomysłami na one-shoty. Kto wie, może jakiś napiszę wedle waszego pomysłu. Trzymajcie się i cześć. '''Z okazji nadchodzących świąt Wielkanocy, życzę wszystkim smakowitego jajka, spokoju ducha, zdrowia, weny, jak największej urody dla dziewczyn/młodych kobiet oraz wszystkiego najlepszego. Tego one shota dedykuję wszystkim, którzy czytają to opko, teraz, lub będą czytać w przyszłości. Poświęcenie Zgrzyt mieczy wypełnił tymczasową ciszę. Brązowowłosi odskoczyli od siebie, by następnie natrzeć na siebie z furią. Młodzieniec wykonał zwód, by zaatakować przeciwnika z boku, lecz ten zablokował uderzenie i zakręcił młynka. Czkawka w ostatnim momencie oswobodził miecz. Od razu odbił pchnięcie Viggo i skontrował, uderzając z półobrotu. Atak został zablokowany, lecz mężczyzna cofnął się, zaskoczony tak silnym uderzeniem. Czkawka natychmiast przeszedł do ofensywy, zasypując wroga ciosami. Nagle rozległ się krzyk jeźdźca, gdy jego prawy bark przeszyła strzała. Jednak nim stracił przytomność, zdążył pchnąć Viggo mieczem, przebijając mu płuco. Blondynka podbiegła do rannego chłopaka, który walczył, by zyskać czas przyjaciołom na ostateczne pokonanie łowców. Ryker zginął w pojedynku z Pyskaczem, a jego brat leżał nieżywy obok Czkawki. Kałuża krwi, która otaczała ramię bruneta, zaczęła krzepnąć. Astrid przyklęknęła obok rannego i przyłożyła ucha do jego klatki piersiowej. Po chwili usłyszała słabe bicie serca przyjaciela, co nieco ją uspokoiło. Wtem Gothi wylądowała i zeszła ze swego Gronkla. Podeszła do bruneta i coś mruknęła. Na piachu narysowała, że należy usunąć strzałę. Gdy Astrid miała, ją wyciągnąć uzdrowicielka chrząknęła i “powiedziała”, że pocisk, należy wypchnąć, wpierw odrywając lotkę. Tak też i zrobiła blondynka, a ranny jedynie krzyknął, lecz nie wybudzał się. Krwotok został zatrzymany przez założony opatrunek. Astrid posadziła Czkawkę przed sobą na Wichurze i ruszyli w stronę Końca Świata. Szczerbatek leciał tuż obok, gdyż Pyskacz zablokował linkę trzymającą ogon napięty. Astrid obudziła się zlana zimnym potem. Wspomnienia ostatnich dni znów ożyły w jej wspomnieniach. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bała. Wtedy to postanowiła, że wyjawi swoje uczucia Czkawce. Nie wiedziała, że on postanowił to samo. Hurra! Nieco Hiccstrid na koniec. Nie długo więcej takowego, bo rozpady związków, skutkują śmiercią :D. Nie ma jak chemiczne żarty. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i do przeczytania. Zapraszam do komentowania oraz dzielenia się pomysłami na one shoty. Cześć! Blindsided #1 W tym one shocie postanowiłem opisać kilka scen, których nie ma w odcinku oraz dodać odrobinę “romantyczności”. Do scen z serialu będę używać własnego tłumaczenia. Zaczynamy w momencie, gdy Astrid położyła się w Klubie po nieudolnym pocieszaniu Czkawki > Czkawka? Jesteś tutaj? - blondynka zapytała, przerażona swoim obecnym stanem. Leżała właśnie na prowizorycznym posłaniu w Klubie. > Tak. Jestem tutaj Astrid. - jego spokojny głos odrobinę ją uspokoił. Mimo bycia wojowniczką, bała się. > Mógłbyś ze Szczerbatkiem chwilę zaczekać? Do czasu, aż zasnę. - nie chciała być sama w tak trudnym dla niej momencie. Czkawka czuł obowiązek opiekować się nią, gdyż był liderem. No i oczywiście czuł do niej coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Chłopak usiadł obok niej i chwycił jej dłoń. Zacisnął ją delikatnie i dodał: > Nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Prawda, mordko? - jego zapewnienie jak i jego obecność podziałała na nią kojąco. Po chwili odpłynęła w sen bez snów. Poczuła potrząsanie ramieniem i oraz ciche słowa pobudki. Otworzyła oczy, lecz nic nie zobaczyła. Jedynie słowa Czkawki nie pozwoliły jej wpaść w stan załamania. > Powinnaś wziąć kąpiel. Jesteś cała w sadzy. Chodź. - chwycił jej dłoń i powoli poprowadził ją do Szczerbatka. Wsiedli i razem polecieli do domu Astrid. Gdy wylądowali, pomógł jej zejść ze smoka. Otworzył drzwi i podał ramię dla niewidomej. Razem weszli do środka. W bali czekała już woda do kąpieli. Czkawka doprowadził dziewczynę do wanienki i wyszedł za drzwi wcześniej uprzedzając, że jeśli czegoś potrzebowała to niech woła. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał pytanie: > Czkawka, gdzie jest ręcznik? - jej głos był zduszony przez drzwi. > Leży przewieszony przez ściankę balii. - odpowiedział po chwili, gdy udało mu się przypomnieć jego położenie. Nagle dał się słyszeć plusk oraz perfidny wulgaryzm dziewczyny. > Wszystko dobrze Astrid? - zapytał zmartwiony, jednak nie chciał wejść bez pozwolenia, bo kto wie co by zobaczył? > Nic nie jest dobrze! Zamoczyłam ręcznik. - i znów dało się słyszeć niecenzuralne zwroty. > Podać ci inny? - zapytał chłopak chcąc uciszyć blondynkę. > Byłabym wdzięczna. - odparła cicho. Czkawka otworzył drzwi i nie patrząc w stronę bali, skierował się do szafy niebieskookiej. Mimo, iż było na co popatrzeć oraz Astrid nie mogła przyłapać go na podglądaniu, brunet miał szacunek wobec niewidomej w przeciwieństwie do Sączysmarka, którego to nieraz przyłapał na podglądaniu Astrid czy też Heather. Gdy znalazł kolejny ręcznik położył go w miejscu poprzedniego i od razu skierował się do wyjścia. Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach dziewczyna wyszła mając rozpuszczone włosy. > Zapleść ci warkocz? - chłopak zaproponował, gdyż wiedział, że blondynka nie lubi obecnej fryzury. > A umiesz? - niewidoma, była zdania, że tylko dziewczyny umieją takowe zaplatać. > No może nie będzie idealny, ale chyba lepszy taki, niż żaden. - stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą. > Masz rację, ale pośpiesz się. Jeszcze się spóźnimy. - wrócili do budynku, a Czkawka posadził Astrid na krześle. Sam stanął za nią i zaczął pleść warkocza. Oboje cieszyli się tą chwilą oraz bliskością swej miłości. Jednak, bali się wykonać pierwszy krok i wyznać miłość drugiej osobie, bojąc się zniszczenia dotychczasowych stosunków. Gdy to Czkawka zakończył procedurę, którą oboje przemilczeli, ruszyli do wyjścia, a następnie do klubu. Teraz przewijamy do momentu kłótni Czkawki i Astrid > Razem ze Szczerbatkiem, znajdziemy Wichurę. Nie martw się. - Czkawka powiedział do Astrid, która stała przed nim. > I zostawicie mnie tutaj? Nie wydaje mi się, wybieram się z tobą. - zdenerwowała się, bo oto brunet umniejszał jej zdolności, traktował ją, jakby była dzieckiem. > Wybacz, ale nie ma takiej opcji. - twardo stawiał na swoim chłopak, chcąc chronić blondynkę. > Posłuchaj. Jestem lepsza, niż niektórzy, którzy powinni zostać anonimowi i widzą doskonale. - argumentowała niebieskooka i to jak stwierdził Czkawka, całkiem trafnie, ale to nic nie zmieniało. W tle dało się słyszeć rozmowę bliźniaków, czy Astrid będąc niewidomą, może spoglądać. > Posłuchaj, nie ma opcji byś latała w obecnym stanie. Przykro mi i jako lider stawiam sprawę jasno. - założył ręce i stanął pewnie. Lecz ową pewność stracił, gdy Astrid potraktowała go spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Stoik Ważki. > Nie jestem kaleką Czkawka! - i wtedy zrozumiała, co powiedziała. Nie chodziło już o hipokryzję jej wypowiedzi, lecz oto co powiedziała. I to co to znaczyło dla Czkawki. Brunet poczuł łzy w oczach i wybiegł z klubu. Poczuł, że sytuacja go przerasta. Witam ponownie. Będą kolejne części tego one-shota, który jak obiecałem zakończy się związkiem. Jednocześnie dziękuję za czytanie i do przeczytania. Blindsided #2 Witam ponownie. Oto i druga część. Chłopak usiadł na brzegu platformy lotniczej. W jego umyśle ciągle powtarzały się słowa Astrid: “Nie jestem kaleką!”. Owszem nią nie jest, - kwaśno pomyślał - lecz ja tak. Cóż mogła mieć na myśli? - rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk kroków za nim. Gdy odwrócił głowę zobaczył Śledzika prowadzącego blondynkę. Ta po chwili usiadła obok niego. Przewodnik dziewczyny odszedł rozumiejąc, że to ich sprawa, którą chcieliby zachować między sobą. Oboje milczeli. Ona nie wiedziała jak przeprosić. On nie wiedział, dlaczego ona to powiedziała. - Czkawka, ja… - niebieskooka próbowała zacząć rozmowę i tym samym przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Jednak nie wiedziała jak przeprosić. - Ja nie miałam tego na myśli… - w tym momencie przerwała, bo po omacku szukała dłoni bruneta. Gdy ją znalazła, chwyciła i delikatnie zacisnęła. - Po prostu, ta sytuacja mnie przerasta… - nie wiedziała co dalej powiedzieć. Wtem niespodziewanie głos zabrał Czkawka. - To moja wina. - zszokowana Astrid odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, gdyż dotychczas “patrzyła” na linię horyzontu. - Byłem nadopiekuńczy, a wiem, że ty nie znosisz jak ktoś się tobą opiekuje. - ścisnął delikatnie rękę dziewczyny - Chciałem byś była bezpieczna… - na chwilę przerwał i nabrał powietrza - I przepraszam - wypuścił powietrze z płuc jednocześnie delikatnie garbiąc się. Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, tym samym przekazując wsparcie. Oboje wstali i ruszyli do klubu w milczeniu. Zmiana sceny :D Czkawka zapał odchodzącą Astrid. - Oczywiście, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak musisz się czuć. - deszcz padał mocząc wszystko i wszystkich wokoło - No cóż jesteś Astrid. Silna i niepokonana. - zamilkł, a dziewczyna obróciła się w jego stronę odpowiadając: - Już nie.. - westchnęła, sprawiając wrażenie pogodzonej z losem - Co jeśli do końca życia będzie właśnie tak? Co wtedy? - jej zrozpaczony głos, krajał serce Czkawki. - Wtedy poradzimy sobie. - odpowiedział pewnym głosem - Fakt, że nie widzisz nie oznacza, że jesteś bezradna… - Ale właśnie tak się czuję. - przerwała przygnębiona dziewczyna. - Astrid, ty i ja przeszliśmy przez wszystko razem. A myślisz, że sobie nie poradzimy z tym? - na chwilę przerwał i ścisnął jej dłoń w geście wsparcia. - Zawsze masz mnie. Mimo wszystkiego. Cokolwiek to znaczy, cokolwiek to znaczy dla ciebie, jestem z tobą. Zawsze będzie Czkawka i Astrid. - dał się ponieść momentowi i miał ją pocałować, gdy usłyszał Potrójnego Ciosa. Złapał Astrid i wykonał unik. Szczerbatek wystrzelił plazmę, a następnie, jeźdźcy na swoich wierzchowcach wycofali się do bazy. Scena na lotnisku Chłopak z czułością spojrzał na dziewczynę siedzącą obok. - Jesteś pewna, że czujesz się dobrze? - z troską zapytał. - Nic mi nie jest. Możesz przestać się o mnie martwić - spojrzała na chłopaka, który odpowiedział: - Nigdy nie przestanę się o ciebie martwić. Tak już mam. - odpowiedział wpatrując się w wschodzące słońce. - Cóż, z wzajemnością - te słowa nieco rozbudziły bruneta nadzieje. Ostatnio obiecał sobie, że wyzna dla blondynki swe uczucia. Przysunął się bliżej niej. Czuł ciepło bijące od niej. Odwróciła twarz w stronę zielonookiego i spojrzała wprost w zielono-żółte oczy chłopaka, których kolor był identyczny jak u Szczerbatka. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zapytała, gdy odwróciła wzrok z powrotem na horyzont. - Czy czujesz do mnie coś, więcej, niż przyjaźń? - rumieńce wystąpiły na jej policzki. Odwróciła głowę, by ukryć, zaczerwienienie, gdy usłyszała słowa Czkawki: - Tak… - więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, gdyż poczuł usta Astrid na swoich. Chłopak oddał go i niespodziewanie usłyszał cichy okrzyk: “Nareszcie!”, a w cieniu zauważył Heatherę. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, odwrócili się w stronę oceanu i się przytulili. Wiedzieli, że przed nimi. Jednak teraz czuli, że podołają wszystkiemu - razem. Witam serdecznie. Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, ale wena nie dopisywała, a moje lenistwo dało o sobie znać. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Kolejne rozdziały postaram się wstawiać w każdą niedzielę, lub częściej. Zdrazony Noc. Ciemność wszechogarniająca cały las. Cichy śmiech blondynki i jej towarzysza. Szum wiatru w koronach drzew. Cienie zadrżały, a zielone oczy śledziły parę. Śmiech dziewczyny wypełnił ciszę. Brunet ukrył się za drzewem. Sierpowaty księżyc delikatnie oświetlał polanę. Jego charakter idealnie oddawał uczucie Czkawki. Jego narzeczona siedziała na kłodzie na środku pustej przestrzeni. Obok niej blondyn o imieniu Ulfr. Gość na Berk w związku z odwiedzinami jego rodziny. ... zawsze będzie: Czkawka i Astrid… - wspomnienie nawiedziło umysł Czkawki. Smutek nawiedził go, gdy zobaczył jak jego dziewczyna całuje się z blondynem. Żal, cierpienie i złość opanowały jego duszę. Z kieszeni wyjął pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzył, oczom ukazał się pierścionek: srebrno-niebieski - jej ulubione połączenie. Zamknął je i schował głęboko w kieszeni. Jęk Astrid oraz dziwne szepty Ulfra skłoniły Czkawkę do opuszczenia lasu. Następny dzień Dźwięk kucia towarzyszył przechodniom od samego rana. Wściekły młodzieniec znalazł ujście emocji w kuciu. Obecnie poprawiał Smocze Skrzydła, a mianowicie dodawał wzmocnienie na linii kręgosłupa, by nie odczuwać każdego rozłożenia skrzydeł w locie przez kilka dni. Na dworze panowała całkiem wysoka temperatura jak na wczesne lato, lecz w kuźni było gorąco. Żar bijący od pieca oraz obrabianego metalu zmusił chłopca do pozbycia się bluzy. Gdy obrobił dwa cienkie plastry metalu, wszedł do swego zakątka. Tam rozłożył plan nowego ogona Szczerbatka. Miał on mieć dwa tryby: sterowanie nogą oraz naśladowanie drugiej lotki. Czkawka zaczął powoli składać mechanizm auto sterowania, gdy poczuł ciepłe, miękkie dłonie na swych oczach. - Co tam Astrid? - zaczął rozmowę jak zwykle. - Wszystko dobrze. A u ciebie? - promieniowała szczęściem. Było tak zawsze, po każdym jej spotkaniem z Ulfrem. - Również dobrze. Może wybierzemy się wieczorem na spacer? - zadał pytanie, choć i tak znał odpowiedź: - Wieczorem nie da rady. Wybacz. Może teraz? - zaproponowała, na co się zgodził. W końcu mimo jej zdrady nadal ją kochał. Rodzice Astrid ucieszyli się, gdy dowiedzieli się o związku przyszłego wodza i ich córki. Wiedzieli, że Czkawka zapewni dziewczynie dobre warunki oraz będzie ją szanował. Przez to nie podobało się im, że blondynka woli spędzać czas z Ulfrem, aniżeli swoim chłopakiem. Ich tradycja mówiła, że każdy chłopak, jeśli zamierza prosić o rękę kobietę, musi zapytać rodziców o pozwolenie. Stąd też Hoffersonowie wiedzieli o planach Czkawki. Bardzo lubili syna Stoika, gdyż osiągnął wiele, a nie wywyższał się i zawsze był gotów pomóc. Jednej nocy ojciec dziewczyny, zobaczył jak blondynka, wymyka się do lasu. Ruszył za nią, skradając się niczym kot. Dotarł do polany. Skrył się w krzakach i obserwował sytuację. Słabo widział, gdyż nów był kilka dni wcześniej. Lecz gdy postać się odwróciła, krew zmroził mu fakt, że to nie był Czkawka. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się rozwijać, Hofferson uciekł do domu podzielić się wiadomościami ze swoją żoną. Nad dziewczyną zbierały się ciemne chmury. Przez nieuwagę matki Astrid niemal cała wieś wiedziała o nocnych wyprawach młodej Hoffersonówny. Wyjątkiem była młodzież oraz dzieci z wyjątkiem zwanym Czkawką. Dziewczyna, choć nie była wytykana, to mimo wszystko, widziała pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia mieszkańców. Stoik odnośnie rozwiązłości dziewczyny syna, stwierdził, że to brunet ma zdecydować.Ten jednak tego odmawiał. Wolał o tym nie myśleć. Dziewczyna mimo wszystko nie zaprzestała nocnych spotkań. Wszystko to się skończyło jednego poranka. Wstała z parszywym samopoczuciem, a jeszcze gorszym humorem. Po porannej toalecie, zeszła na śniadanie. Gdy połknęła kilka kęsów, poczuła, że jej żołądek buntuje się. Po zwróceniu pożywienia, postanowiła udać się do medyka. Nie do Goti, gdyż do “rozmowy” z nią potrzebny był Pyskacz, który wypaplał by, wszystko wszystkim. Ruszyła w stronę domu bruneta, jej chłopaka, który swego czasu był uczniem Goti. Zapukała do domu wodza. Po chwili drzwi otworzył cel wyprawy. Po standardowej przemowie: “Miło cię widzieć, wejdź.”, weszła i usiadła przy kominku. - Więc co cię sprowadza? - spokojnie zaczął chłopak. - Od rana źle się czuję. Mama twierdzi, że zjadłam coś nieświeżego. - I zgaduję, że wszystko cię wkurza. - odpowiedział chłopak, albowiem domyślał się przyczyny. - Odrobinę. - ta odpowiedź, nieco zabolała Czkawkę, bo wiedział, że to koniec. - Astrid, … - zaczerpnął powietrza i dokończył - jesteś w ciąży. W tym oto momencie z Astrid uszło całe powietrze. Nie pomyślała, że takie coś może się stać. Zresztą, w końcu spotykała z Ulfrem prawie codziennie od około miesiąca. Teraz to Czkawka poczuł się naprawdę zdradzony. Zrozumiał, że nie ma mowy na ślub, bo Stoik dowie się i nigdy nie dopuści do czegoś takiego. Zresztą uczucie tak długo tłumione, nie odzywało się od pewnego czasu. Wiedział, że nigdy nie przestanie jej kochać, ale przestał za nią tęsknić. Witajcie ponownie. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dzielcie się w komentarzach pomysłami na opowiadania. Trzymajcie się. Zima nie jest taka zła Czas po Gold Rush Gruba warstwa śniegu pokrywała całą okolicę. Morze zamarzło, a z nieba prószył śnieg. Młodzieniec wziął głęboki oddech. Wypuścił go, gdy został trafiony śnieżką, przez niebieskooką blondynkę. Był ubrana, w brązowe spodnie oraz białe futro. Na dłoniach kolorowe, dziergane rękawiczki. Jej policzki i nos były zaróżowione od niskiej temperatury, lecz mimo to śmiała się beztrosko, z dziwnej miny chłopaka, który błyskawicznie ulepił pocisk, trafiając młodą damę w lewe udo. I tak oto rozpoczęła się bitwa. Oboje podskakiwali, rzucali śniegiem i krzyczeli na siebie nawzajem. Przechodnie widząc to, uśmiechali się, wspominając swoją młodość. Walka zakończyła się, o dziwo zwycięstwem Czkawki, który irracjonalnie pobiegł na dziewczynę, przewracając ją i przy tym wrzucając do zaspy. Jednak natychmiast ją wyciągnął i otrzepał ze śniegu. Zaprosił ją do siebie, na co się zgodziła. W domu szatyna, było ciepło. Jego wynalazek - system grzewczy sprawdzał się w 100%. Oboje zdjęli wierzchnie okrycie i udali się do kuchni, gdzie, młodzieniec począł robić herbatę. - Z miętą? - zapytał, gdy zalewał już liście naparu. - Poproszę. - odpowiedziała. Wyglądała uroczo, zaczerwieniona od mrozu, z pokiereszowaną fryzurą oraz uśmiechem na twarzy. Czkawka odepchnął te myśli, tłumacząc sobie, że to jego przyjaciółka. Dziewczyna zaczęła przypatrywać się szatynowi. Stwierdziła, że jest niezwykle przystojny. Zielone oczy z domieszką żółtego, były dzikie, pełne żądzy przygód, lecz jednocześnie były oazą spokoju. Zawsze, gdy spoglądała w nie, od razu się uspokajała. Chłopak podał Astrid, kubek z gorącym napojem. Oboje ruszyli po schodach do pokoju szatyna. Gdy blondynka weszła do pomieszczenia, jak zwykle uderzył w nią, niemalże pedantyczny porządek. W tej kwestii, chłopak był od niej lepszy, gdyż jej nigdy nie udawało się go utrzymać dłużej, niż dzień. - Więc co będziemy robić? - zapytała zaciekawiona, co Czkawka planuje. - Porozmawiamy. Chyba, że chcesz coś innego… - jego wypowiedź przerwała jednak dziewczyna, bo powiedziała: - Nie. Tylko o czym? - jej głos zdradzał zainteresowanie. - To może, będziemy się dzielić sekretami? - pomysł przypadł do gustu blondynki, gdyż posiadała wiele takowych i co najważniejsze, nie mogły jej skompromitować. - To może ja zacznę? - zapytał szatyn, na co blondynka pokiwała głową, na znak zgody. - A więc, gdy szukaliśmy ciebie, po twoim spotkaniu łowców, to Sączysmark, chciał lecieć na północ. Gdym nie stanął na swoim, to on by cię znalazł o ile by to zrobił. - powiedział to z dość dziwną miną. Po chwili, jakby się otrząsnął i rzekł: - Teraz twoja kolej. - na te słowa, blondynka chwilę pomyślała i powiedziała: - Gdy razem z Jorgensonem leciałeś, by zaatakować Dagura i Rykera, przez chwilę myślałam, że Sączysmark zamęczył cię gadaniem i postanowiłeś ruszyć do ataku, by poprostu od niego odpocząć. - na te słowa, oboje zaczęli się donośnie śmiać. - Teraz ty Czkawka. - na te słowa, chłopak na chwilę zamilkł i po chwili odpowiedział: - Przed tobą mam tylko jeszcze jeden sekret. - na te słowa, brwi blondynki powędrowały w górę. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że Czkawka tak bardzo jej ufa w tego typu sprawach. - Chodzi o to, że… - zamilkł na chwilę, a jego wzrok błądził po biurku oraz całym pokoju za wyjątkiem Astrid. Postanowił, że jeśli ma to powiedzieć, to teraz albo nigdy. Spojrzał jej w oczy i rzekł: - Kocham Cię, Astrid Hofferson. - na te słowa zwiesił głowę. Astrid, była zszokowana wyznaniem bruneta, gdyż myślała, że ten nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć Cholera, Heathera miała rację - pomyślała wkurzona. Odpowiedziała, tylko kilkoma słowami, lecz one zmieniły całe ich życie: - Ja ciebie też. - usłyszawszy to, szatyn podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Astrid. Zobaczył w nich niepewność, strach oraz ich uczucie. Wtem zrozumiał, że cokolwiek by się działo: - Czkawka i Astrid na zawsze razem. - po tych słowach oboje zbliżyli do siebie swe twarze, przymknęli oczy i ich usta spotkały się w krótkim, lecz pełnym miłości pocałunku. Koniec. Szczerze, uważam, że pisanie rozpadu hiccstrid jest o niebo łatwiejsze od ich shipowania. Niemniej jednak jakoś ten rozdział wyszedł i mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Trzymajcie się. Romantic Flight - Trzy lata później, czyli Razem na zawsze. Jest to po sławetnym ataku jeźdźców, po którym Viggo uwięził Submarippera. Dzień na Końcu Świata dobiegał końca. Nad morzem, na horyzoncie widać było pomarańczowe słońce, które chyliło się ku zachodowi. Promienie światła padały na piegowatą twarz młodzieńca, który stał przy wyjściu z Klubu. Miał on zamknięte oczy, gdyż właśnie odpoczywał mentalnie, od walki z Łowcami Smoków. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk delikatnych kroków. W ten sposób, chodziła tylko jedna osoba: - Co tam Astrid? - zapytał bez otwierania oczu, oraz spoglądania na rozmówczynię. Dziewczyna cicho się zaśmiała i powiedziała: - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - na to chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę i posłał w jej stronę uśmiech. - Trzy lata temu, mnie zaskoczyłaś. - blondynka spojrzała na szatyna, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Nie pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło, dokładnie, trzy lata temu? - zapytał chłopak, mając cichą nadzieję, że Astrid jednak pamięta. - Wtedy porwałeś mnie razem ze Szczerbatkiem na pierwszy lot. - na te słowa uradował się Czkawka, a niebieskooka przymknęła oczy wspominając ten, romantyczny lot. Wtedy to jako pierwszy raz, spojrzała na tego, niezwykle wyjątkowego jak się okazało, chłopaka z innej strony. Zrozumiała, że nie liczy się wygląd zewnętrzny, lecz serce, to jaką osobą się jest. Niestety niektórzy, jak Sączysmark byli płytcy niczym kałuża. Od tamtego momentu, żyła nadzieją, że Czkawka odwzajemni jej uczucie, które zaczęło kiełkować od sławetnego wieczoru. - To może polatamy na chwilę? To tak jakby rocznica.. - przerwał szatyn, nie wiedząc jakby mógł jeszcze przekonać przyjaciółkę do wspólnego lotu. - Jasne, czemu nie? - na te słowa Szczerbatek, razem z Wichurą wyszli zza rogu, gdzie na polecenie lidera jeźdźców, czekały na sygnał. Blondynka zdziwiona spojrzała, na przyjaciela, który zaśmiał się, widząc jej zmieszaną minę. - Wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę! - krzyknęła niebieskooka, udając złą, a na salwę śmiechu szatyna, pacnęła go w ramię. - Nie wiedziałem, ale miałem taką nadzieję. - udobruchana dziewczyna dosiadła, Wichury, a Czkawka na to wsiadł na Szczerbatą Mordkę. - Kto ostatni na wyspie Spokojnych Lasów, ten sprząta stajnie za drugą osobę w tym miesiącu. - wiedział, że dziewczyna nienawidziła tej roboty, gdyż nienawidziła tego specyficznego smrodu, smoczego łajna. Chłopak wystartował i po chwili był już daleko. Astrid goniła go, lecz wiedziała, że nie ma szans. Czkawka jednak, czuł coś do blondynki i mruknął do Szczerbatka. - Nie zawsze musimy wygrywać Mordko. - na to Furia delikatnie kiwnęła głową, a szatyn delikatnie zwolnił linkę napinającą sztuczną lotkę, co spowodowało, że zaczęli zwalniać. Niebieskooka widząc to, postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację i pośpieszyła Wichurę, gdyż na w oddali widać było już wyspę. Gdy wylądował, dziewczyna już czekała na chłopaka. Gdy ten zsiadł, rzekła: - Dawałeś mi fory! - jej głos dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Wyznawała zasadę, że grać powinno się z całych sił. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - odparł pewnym głosem, lecz dziewczyna wiedziała, że kłamie. Skróciła dystans między nimi, tak, że prawie się stykali, ich twarze dzieliło niecałe dwadzieścia centymetrów. Na swoich policzkach poczuła, jego delikatny oddech. Wtem to smoki postanowiły “pomóc” swym przyjaciołom, więc Szczerbatek ogonem pchnął Astrid w plecy, przez co usta młodzieży musnęły się, a ona wylądowała, na leżącym chłopaku. Ponownie ich twarze były blisko siebie. Oboje dali się ponieść chwili, na którą wyczekiwali, i zaczęli zbliżać swe twarze do siebie. Oboje przymknęli oczy i ich usta prawie się spotkały, lecz wtem w oddali dało się słyszeć dźwięk zapalającego się Koszmara Ponocnika. Na to Czkawka natychmiast otworzył oczy, i w oddali zobaczył Hakokła razem z Jorgensonem, który bezwzględnie leciał w ich stronę. Astrid, wkurzona, że ktoś im przerwał, wstała z Czkawki i już zaczęła zabijać odległego Sączysmarka spojrzeniem. Jednak, gdy spojrzała na szatyna, na jej twarz wstąpił czerwony rumieniec. Wyspa Spokojnych Lasów wielkościowo, była podobna do Smoczego Skraju i przeszukanie jej zajęłoby brunetowi sporo czasu, lecz zakochani zatrzymali się na polance stosunkowo niedaleko brzegu. Po chwili “intruz” wylądował. - Co cię sprowadza Sączysmarku? - pytanie zadał Czkawka modląc się, aby nie powód podróży jeźdźca nie był banalny, bo przeczuwał, że wtedy Astrid by go zamordowała. - Śledzik dziwnie się zachowuje. Wyszedł z domku twojego Astrid odmieniony. Chwilę później wyszła Heathera cała czerwona. Ale gdy zapytałem ich co się stało, odpowiedzieli, że to nie moja sprawa. - w trakcie wymawiania kolejnych słów, Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się do siebie, wiedząc co się stało. - Nic im nie jest Sączysmarku. Mógłbyś wracać na Skraj i pilnować resztę. My mamy tutaj pewną rzecz do załatwienia. - na te słowa, brunet myśląc, że został wyróżniony przez szatyna po chwili odleciał bez żadnych obiekcji, a Astrid powiedziała: - W końcu się zeszli. - blondynka spojrzała na chłopaka, który się uśmiechnął, gdy wspomniał swoją rozmowę ze Śledzikiem. - Podobała mu się, odkąd spotkaliśmy ją, gdy zamieszkaliśmy na Końcu Świata. - na te słowa odrzekła Astrid: - Heathera podobnie. Powiedziała, że zna tylko jednego chłopaka, “lepszego” od jej Śledzika. Ale jego zarezerwowała mi - powiedziała to, zastanawiając się, czy Haddock domyśli się, że chodzi o niego. Lecz on nie zrozumiał jej przekazu, przez co uznał, że Astrid ma już chłopaka i postanowił z bólem serca pozostać jedynie przyjacielem. Blondynka zauważyła, smutek pojawiający się na twarzy młodzieńca, więc zapytała: - A wiesz o kogo mi chodzi? - jednocześnie zbliżyła się do niego. Czuła, że teraz albo nigdy. - Kogo? - głos Czkawki był smętny, na co Astrid uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Ciebie. - po tych słowach zaczęła zbliżać swoją twarz do twarzy szatyna i przymknęła oczy. Po chwili chłopak, musnął jej usta swoimi w delikatnym pocałunku. Po chwili jednak zbliżyli je ponownie, by zacząć inny pocałunek - gwałtowny i pełen uczuć. Na niebie już wschodził księżyc, gdy świeżo upieczona para, postanowiła wracać do domu. W ich głowach wciąż powtarzały się słowa Czkawki: “Razem, możemy więcej”. I kolejna w miarę słodka historyjka. Dedykuję go wszystkim czytającym. Trzymajcie się i do przeczytania. Wszystko za wszystko co najbliższe sercu. Alternatywa końca serialu Dragons: Race to the Edge Wielki Oszołomostrach rozwalił lodową ścianę, jednocześnie uwalniając się z swej pułapki, która była jego domem przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Johan razem z Kroganem patrzyli oniemieli na smoka, wielkiego Alphe. Pierwszy otrząsnął się wysłannik Drago i wyjął zza pazuchy fletnię pana i zaczął grać spokojną melodię. Po chwili smok położył się uśpiony. Były kupiec razem z towarzyszem mieli już podać dla Alphy środek osłabiający wolną wolę, gdy usłyszeli nad nimi wybuch pocisku Nocnej Furii. Odłamki lodu zaczęły opadać na lodowo-śnieżny grunt. Łowcy odwrócili głowy, czując jak ostre kawałki ranią ich skórę głowy oraz sieką ubrania. Gdy podnieśli wzrok, ujrzeli Czkawkę na swym Szczerbatku oraz zastęp jeźdźców. - Krogan! - rozległ się krzyk lidera obrońców smoków, który kontynuował - Powoli odłóż truciznę na ziemię! - donośny dźwięk jego głosu, odbijając się od ściany domu Króla Smoków, spowodował efekt echa. Jednak bez reakcji, odrzekł spokojnie: - Nie chcesz po dobroci Krogan? - gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, kontynuował - W takim razie zapraszam jeden na jednego łowco. - na te słowa łysy uśmiechnął się, pewien siebie. Czkawka spokojnie mówił dalej. - Jeśli wygram poddajesz się razem z Johanem oraz waszymi oddziałami. Jeśli ty wygrasz, ja poddaję się, a jeźdźcy odejdą. Stoi? - jego pytanie zawisło w mroźnym powietrzu, jednak chłopak nie odczuwał chłodu, lecz gorąc spowodowany strachem przed przegraną. Po chwili, ogarnął nerwy, gdy Krogan podał mu rękę, którą uścisnął. - Nikt się nie wtrąca. - dodał szatyn, gdy zauważył podejrzany błysk w oczach handlarza. On oraz jego przeciwnik stanęli naprzeciw siebie. - Do pierwszej krwi z tułowia. - dopowiedział wyciągając i rozkładając Piekielnik. Łowca wyciągnął swój topór, i gdy rozległ się dźwięk startu (Strzał Nocnej Furii), obaj rzucili się na siebie. Najemnik uderzył horyzontalnie tnąc. Szatyn widząc to odskoczył na bok, gdyż głupotą było zablokowanie ciosu, który mógłby go od razu rozbroić. Gdy minęło go ostrze, wykonał cięcie wertykalne, które okazało się fintą, jak z bólem skwitował w myślach Krogan, gdy dostał uderzenie w żuchwę z głowni. Zobaczył mroczki przed oczyma i stracił równowagę, lądując ciężko na ziemi. Szatyn podszedł do niego i prostym uderzeniem rozbroił mężczyznę po czym delikatne zranił do w skórę brzucha, skąd wypłynęła odrobina krwii. Perspektywa Krogana Gdy dostrzegłem, jak Czkawka odwraca się w stronę Johana, z kieszeni, wyjąłem szpikulec pokryty wyciągiem Fioletowym Oleandrem(Toksyczny dla ludzi, prowadzi do śpiączki lub śmierci. Powoduje stopniową, permanentną utratę wzroku, stopniowy obrzęk rdzenia kręgowego, a w tragicznych przypadkach, przy wyższej dawce, powodował obrzęk mózgu i śmierć w ciągu 48h). Nim straciłem przytomność wbiłem kolec w łydkę oponenta. Perspektywa Narratora Ból powalił na kolana, a następnie na ziemię jeźdźca. Jego przyjaciele podbiegli do niego i zobaczyli “igłę”. Śledzik, z kieszeni wyjął rękawicę ze smoczej skóry i wyjął szpikulec z nogi przyjaciela, a Astrid przytknęła do rany bandaż, który stopniowo zabarwiał się na czerwono. Ranny nie wydawał, żadnego dźwięku, gdyż trucizna już sparaliżowała okolice rany. Jeździec Sztukamięs powąchał przedmiot trzymany, a na jego twarz wystąpił grymas przerażenia, gdy rozpoznał substancję. Na krzyk blondynki, blondyn spojrzał na swego przyjaciela, który spoglądał na niego ponury: - To to, o czym myślę, że to to, Śledzik? - chłopak jedynie pokiwał głową na tak, a szatyn westchnął zrezygnowany. Powoli czuł, jak gorączka rozpala jego nogę i wiedział, że tylko godziny dzielą od zakażenia trucizną całego ciała. (Substancja czynna trucizny, musi przereagować z mioglobiną, a małe jej ilości zostaną zniwelowane przez układ immunologiczny). - O czym wy gadacie?! - wrzasnęła blondynka, nie rozumiejąc nic. - Fioletowy Oleander. - na te dwa słowa, łzy momentalnie pojawiły się z oczach niebieskookiej. - Wszystko będzie dobrze Astrid. Wiem co trzeba robić - próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę, lecz niestety z marnym skutkiem. - Śledzik musicie jak najszybciej przewieźć mnie na Berk, do Goti. Zawiąż mi pasek tuż pod kolanem z całej siły. - gdy odbiorca instrukcji dokonał to co mu zostało kazane, lider kontynuował: - Teraz jak najszybciej na Berk. - na te słowa podbiegł do niego Szczerbatek, gdy usiadł na jego grzbiecie, z pomocą Astrid, wystrzelili momentalnie na Berk, a reszta jeźdźców, oprócz Astrid i Śledzika została rozbrajając łowców. Trochę później. Berk - Chatka Goti - Goti, Fioletowy Oleander. Pomóż mi. - z bólu, który wywodził się ze zdrowej tkanki jego nogi, pod kolanem, niemal pozbawiał go przytomności. - Musisz mi amputować nogę w miejscu zacisku, a następnie podać mi tran oraz napar z kory wierzbowej by zbić temperaturę. - Astrid będąc obok słysząc instrukcję Czkawki, spojrzała oniemiała na niego, nie rozumiejąc jak tak poprostu może kazać uciąć sobie nogę. Śledzik na polecenie Gothi, wyprowadził blondynkę za drzwi, gdzie poprosił wodza, by ten popilnował dziewczyny, by nie przeszkadzała. Ta wierzgała i robiła co mogła by móc się uwolnić, lecz silne ramiona Stoika nie pozwalały się wyrwać. Zdołała jedynie uchwycić słowa Czkawki, nim drzwi się zamknęły. - Najsilniejszy spirytus jaki masz… Chłopak po chwili pijany jak bela poszedł spać, a Goti, razem z jednym z mieszkańców, który jej pomagał wyprowadził Śledzika, po czym zaczęła się operacja. Jeszcze później. Czkawka poczuł liźnięcie wielkiego jęzora na policzku, a gdy otworzył oczy dostrzegł sufit domku Gothi, a na krześle drzemiącą blondynkę, trzymającą jego dłoń, którą delikatnie poruszył i tym samym obudził miłość swego życia. - Czkawka? - momentalnie dziewczyna się rozbudziła. Nachyliła się i delikatnie pocałowała go. Gdy usiadła z powrotem Nocna Furia również dała “buziaka”, dla swego przyjaciela. Na to wszyscy troje się zaśmiali. Chłopak jednak spochmurniał, gdy nie poczuł niczego, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się jego noga. Astrid odgadując jego myśli odrzekła: - Poradzimy sobie jakoś. Zawsze będzie Czkawka i Astrid, prawda? - zapytała, a gdy szatyn odwrócił głowę w jej stronę odpowiedział: - Na zawsze. W końcu czego się nie zrobi, dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich smoków, mojej dziewczyny, rodziny oraz wszystkich ludzi? - na te słowa, blondynka ponownie pocałowała Czkawkę, tyle, że namiętniej. Za nimi rozległ się czyjeś chrząknięcie, a oboje natychmiast odskoczyli od siebie. - Co tutaj się wydarzyło? - zapytał nic nierozumiejący ojciec chłopaka. Na to wszyscy poza wodzem zaczęli się śmiać. Wybaczcie brak mojej obecności, ale miałem nieco pracy, nie miałem weny oraz niestety chęci. Oświadczam jednak, że wracam i postaram się nadrobić zaległości w mojej nieobecności. Dzień z życia Czkawki Jeśli się podoba, podobna historia jest na moim nowym blogu: ''Życie Czkawki'' Metalowy młotek uderzył w rozgrzany do czerwoności pręt, trzymany na kowadle przez młodego kowala. Dźwięk kłucia, tego wieczoru był słyszalny od kilku godzin. Syk przeciął chwilową ciszę, gdy Czkawka włożył gorący przedmiot do wody. Zakończył już kucie i zabrał się za wycięcie materiału na lotkę. Dużo pracy zostało dla młodzieńca, lecz na szczęście dla niego, noc była młoda. Dzień zaczął się dla zielonookiemu, spotkaniem trzeciego stopnia z kamienną podłogę, gdy został brutalnie obudzony. Niemrawo otworzył oczy i przypatrzył się swemu gościowi, którym okazał się kuzyn. Przetarł oczy i dalej senny wstał przeciągając się. Spojrzał na słońce, które mówiło, że dopiero świta. Wtem dość niechętnie powrócił do swego gościa, który zaczął się niecierpliwić. - Potrzebuję szlifu ostrza topora, na zaraz. - Czkawka jednak nie miał czasu na takie brednie. Wywieszka mówiła, że kuźnia jest otwarta dla klientów od godziny siódmej, wyjątkiem były ataki smoków. - Czytać nie umiesz? - zapytał retorycznie kowal i wszedł do swego pokoju, gdzie już zakończył budowę lotki, lecz system automatycznego rozwijania jej, był dopiero w wczesnej fazie rozwoju, czyli nie było niczego, co Czkawka skwitował kwaśnym uśmiechem do samego siebie. - Nie denerwuj mnie Czkawuś! Masz to zrobić natychmiast! - wściekły Jorgenson zaczął krzyczeć, lecz cel tej, jakże elokwentnej mowy, patrzył na niego z politowaniem. - Jak kocha, to poczeka. - skwitował szatyn, gdy zrozumiał, dlaczego Sączysmark tak się uniósł. Jego kuzyn tego dnia miał pseodorankę z Astrid, a mianowicie mieli razem potrenować na arenie, gdzie w tym samym czasie on miał dokonać przeglądu mechanizmów wszystkich bram, które to on zaprojektował. Czkawka zdjął fartuch, który położył na oparciu krzesła i ruszył w stronę domu, by skonsumować śniadanie. Nie pozwolił na jednak Jorgenson, który pociągnął ramię szatyna do kuźni i złapał za “fraki”, przypierając go do ściany. Czkawka, jednakowoż nie pozwolił na to, wykręcając rękę atakującego i szybko wybiegając z budynku. Po chwili zwolnił do marszu, a przechodnie jak zwykle ignorowali go. To zawsze bolało chłopaka, że nikt nie chce zwrócić na niego uwagi. Owszem istniały wyjątki permanentne: Pyskacz oraz Szczerbatek, lecz inni interagowali z nim tylko w razie potrzeby. Gdy dotarł do domu, otworzył drzwi, lecz powitała go, jak zwykle, martwa cisza. Chłopak smętnie, wszedł do kuchni, skąd zabrał kilka jabłek. Ugryzł jedno i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, czując słodycz owocu. Wyszedł z budynku i skierował się w stronę Areny. Po drodze dalej jadł jabłko, a gdy spotkał swego mentora, przekazał mu gdzie idzie. Ogryzek wyrzucił, niedaleko budynku treningowego. Przed bramą, czekała na niego skrzynka z niezbędnymi narzędziami. Wyjął dłuto i począł odłupywać zaprawę, która trzymała kamienną płytę na swym miejscu. Gdy ta po chwili się poddała, Czawka, wytężając całe swe siły, odsunął kawałek ściany i sprawdził stan mechanizmu, który był niezwykle prosty. Dźwignia poprzez przekładnię, przesuwała ogromny walec, do którego była przymocowana lina, która podtrzymywała rygiel, którym był długi pień. Dźwignię blokował bolec na zawiasie, który przesuwał się w jedną stronę. Aby zamknąć z powrotem, należało pociągnąć sznurek, co skutkowało odblokowaniem w pełni zawiasu i tym samym opuszczeniem. Ta blokada, była połączona ze sprężyną, dzięki czemu linka zawsze wracała, z powrotem blokując mechanizm. Chłopak przejrzał, koło, czy nie jest uszkodzone, sprawdził “łożyska”, a mianowicie ilość smaru(tłuszczu). Gdy zakończył, przeszedł do kolejnego mechanizmu, gdyż ponownym założeniem zasłon, miał się zająć Pyskacz. Gdy zajmował się trzecimi drzwiami, usłyszał głosy Astrid oraz Sączysmarka, którzy właśnie wchodzili do budynku. Rozmawiali, nie o czym innym, niż walce. Po chwili zaczęli walczyć, lecz kowal nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dopiero, gdy topóry obojga z rówieśników Czkawki, uderzyły w jeden z mechanizmów, odwrócił się w ich stronę. Jedyne co czuł to furia, lecz nim cokolwiek powiedział, spojrzał w stronę uszkodzenia i jego uczucie zostało złości zostało zwiększone, widząc uszkodzony walec oraz przecięty wał napędowy, idealnie przy naciągaczu (walcu). Odwrócił się w stronę sprawców, którzy mieli dumne uśmieszki na twarzach i rzekł: - Brawo! - jego słowa tonęły w sarkazmie, który zdenerwował rozmówców, lecz następne słowa, spowodowały zawstydzenie widoczne na ich twarzach - Przez uszkodzenie tego mechanizmu, wszystkie spotkanie zostanął przesunięte, conajmniej dwa tygodnie, bo poki co, mam inne rzeczy do roboty, niż naprawianie po was wszystkiego co zobaczycie! - głośno odetchnął, próbując opanować emocje. Po chwili dodał - Możecie sami to naprawić, jednak będziecie sami to robić od zera, bo ja nie dam wam projektu, a jedyne co się nadaje obecnie z mechanizmu to dźwignia. - po tych słowach, po prostu opuścił Arenę, pod nosem mrucząc coś o idiotach, którzy myślą, że mogą wszystko. 'Teraz perspektywa “Idiotów, którzy myślą, że mogą wszystko” :D' Słysząc tyradę kowala, poczuli się idiotycznie. Myśleli, że tylko dodadzą nieco pracy dla szatyna. Jednak nie spodziewali się, że obiekt żartu, po prostu powie, że nie będzie tego naprawiać tego natychmiast, lecz dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Podnieśli swoje bronie, jednocześnie spoglądając na mechanizm. Oboje uznali, że to “czarna magia”, ale to była tylko fizyka. Wyszli z budynku jednocześnie kierując się do Pyskacza, aby porozmawiać z nim odnośnie naprawy. Nie wiedzieli jednak jednej rzeczy… Gdy doszli do kuźni, usłyszeli rozmowę obu kowali: - Znasz odpowiedź Pyskacz. - zirytowany głos Czkawki, rozległ się z głębi budynku. - Ale ja mam czas Czkawka. Tylko daj mi projekt. - ton odpowiedzi Pyskacza, mówił jedno - jest zdesperowany. - Pamiętasz jaka była umowa. I mówiłem, że nie ma mowy, by ktokolwiek zobaczył, jakikolwiek z moich schematów! - Czkawka zakończył rozmowę wychodząc z kuźni, a gdy zobaczył podsłuchujących. Wtem jego oczy rozbłysły i warknął: - Won stąd! - odszedł wściekły w stronę domu, a jego rówieśników zatkało. Po chwili wyszedł Pyskacz. - Dlaczego nie chce ci pokazać ci projektów? - pytanie Astrid, zawisło w powietrzu. Pyskacz westchnął: - To był jedyny warunek, jaki postawił, gdy postanowiliśmy wprowadzać pomysły w życie. - jego głos był smętny, czego nie potrafili zrozumieć młodzi rozmówcy. - Dlaczego? - dziewczyna, była zaciekawiona, bo to co robił wynalazca, było dla niej nielogiczne. - Któż to wie… - przerwał, gdy zobaczył jak szatyn wraca, trzymając w ręku rulon. Gdy dotarł do kuźni, zignorował rówieśników i podał papier dla kowala. - Niech to zostanie tajemnicą, dobrze? - na to Gbur kiwnął głową twierdząco i Czkawka ruszył do lasu… Opłacalność ryzyka Kolejny dzień na Smoczym Krańcu, rozpoczęła codzienna audycja bliźniaków. Wschodzące słońce rozświetlało domostwa, z których wytrychneli zdenerwowani mieszkańcy. Sączysmark klął, Śledzik rozmyślał nad głupotą Thorstonów, a Czkawka rozmyślnie ignorował. Heather z Astrid, rozczochrane spoglądały z żądzą mordu w oczach. Dzień, młodzież oraz smoki zaczęła od wspólnego śniadania w klubie. Była to swego rodzaju tradycja, gdyż każdy dzień właśnie zaczynali od posiłku. Dzisiaj gotował Czkawka, który jak się okazało, był całkiem utalentowany w tej kwestii. Nigdy nie zepsuł żadnej potrawy, a czasem jego kulinarny geniusz powalał na kolana nawet, tak zręczną kucharkę jak Heather. Z tego powodu, Astrid rzadko gotowała, gdyż nigdy nie miała okazji do nauki. Po posiłku, który był pewien dowcipów bliźniaków oraz spokojnych rozmów, Haddock postanowił pozmywać. Pozostali już się rozchodzili do swych domków, wyjątkiem były niebieskooka blondynka, która za namową swej przyjaciółki postanowiła poprosić szatyna o lekcje gotowania. - Czkawka? - zapytała niepewnie, nie wiedząc zbytnio jak zacząć rozmowę. - Tak Astrid - odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem, odwracając się do dziewczyny. Ta delikatnie się zarumieniła, lecz powtarzając w myślach mantrę: “Jestem z rodu Hoffersonów. Dam radę”, zapytała: - Czy mógłbyś nauczyć mnie gotować? - niepewność przebijała się przez wymuszony normalny ton dziewczyny - Jeśli nie masz jak, to nie ma sprawy… - nie skończyła, gdyż Czkawka odpowiedział: - Pewnie. Razem przygotujemy dzisiaj obiad. Co ty na to? - Pewnie - odpowiedziała, jakby przestraszona, że chłopak zaraz zmieni zdanie. Ten jednak się delikatnie uśmiechnął, a dziewczyna z silniejszym rumieńcem rzuciła: - To narazie! - i zaraz wybiegła z klubu. Czkawka tylko pokiwał głową, rozmyślając czemu to dziewczyna się tak spieszyła. - Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że się zgodzi! - Heather delikatnie strofowała, przyjaciółkę, gdy ta opowiedziała o rozmowie z Haddockiem. Po tym wyszły razem spędzić wspólny wolny czas. Gdy zbliżało się południe, Astrid stanęła przed drzwiami lidera jeźdźców. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała do drzwi, zza których dobiegł głos Czkawki, zapraszający do wejścia. Gdy dziewczyna otworzyła wrota, dostrzegła, że stół stojący za chłopakiem stoi w płomieniach, a ten nie potrafił się przestać śmiać. - Czkawka, co tak stoisz? Trzeba to ugasić! - lecz zanim zdążyła sięgnąć po wiadro z wodą, Haddock po prostu zakrył pożar mokrym kocem, przez co płomienie szybko zgasły. - Co ty wyrabiasz? - była wściekła, bo strasznie bała się o Czkawkę, a ten jakby nigdy nic po prostu wywołuje sobie pożar w domku - Jak możesz, tak bawić się ogniem! - Astrid, uspokój się - jednak jego słowa nic nie dały, bo blondynka uderzyła go w potylicę i warknęła: - Koniec takich pomysłów, rozumiemy się? - cedziła słowa powoli. Z twarzy chłopaka zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiła go powaga: - Dobrze - odpowiedział, ratując się myślą: “Niczego nie obiecywałem”. - Obiecaj - niebieskooka nie ustępowała, a szatyn westchnął i odrzekł: - Obiecuję. - po tych słowach ruszyli przygotowywać obiad. Dwójka przyjaciół weszła do klubu, gdzie rozpoczęła się pierwsza lekcja gotowania. Czkawka kolejno mówił co Astrid powinna robić i jednocześnie doglądał jak jej to idzie. Mimo początkowych trudności, blondynka dość szybko załapała o co chodzi. Wtem dla chłopaka przypomniała się pewna sytuacja: - Pamiętasz Astrid, kiedy to na Snoggletog przygotowałaś Jaknog? - na te słowa, blondynka delikatnie się zarumieniła, gdyż przypomniała jej się ta porażka - Możesz mi coś obiecać? - na te słowa dziewczyna przytaknęła - Nigdy więcej sama nie eksperymentuj w kuchni - na te słowa, dziewczyna nieco wkurzyła się, a chłopak jedynie roześmiał się dla rozluźnienia. - Milady? - zapytał Czkawka nieco niepewnie. - Tak? - Astrid, akurat że oderwała się od krojenia marchwi. Czkawka wykorzystując odwagę oraz okazję, że są sami zapytał: - Czy czujesz coś do mnie? Coś ponad przyjaźń? - choć przestraszył się, że spartaczył ich przyjaźń, obiecał sobie już dawno, że gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, wykorzysta ją. Blondynka spoglądała na niego oniemiała, kompletnie zaskoczona. Nie pomyślałaby, że Czkawka coś do niej czuje. Ogarnęła się i odpowiedziała niepewnie: - Tak? - na te słowo zbliżyli się do siebie. Przymykając oczy, złączyli swe usta w pocałunku, nieświadomi, że pozostali jeźdźcy patrzą. Jak zdobyć odrobinę prywatności Czkawka siedział oparty o brzuch Szczerbatka, na małej wysepce niedaleko od Krańca. Po śniadaniu dał znać przyjaciołom, że wybiera się na lot. Pozostali mruknęli coś pod nosem, natomiast Czkawka, niemalże niewidocznie skinął głową, patrząc na Astrid, która po chwili wyszła z klubu, mówiąc coś o toporze, który wymaga ostrzenia. Jedynie Heathera, która przyleciała na Koniec Świata, kilka dni temu, dostrzegła, że Czkawka i Astrid postanowili wybrać się razem na lot, ale chcieli ukryć to przed resztą. Pytanie brzmiało: dlaczego? Dwójka zakochanych, po chwili razem była w powietrzu, całkiem daleko od Smoczego Krańca. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdyż byli sami, po raz pierwszy od dość dawna. Reszta jeźdźców, na czele z bliźniakami, postanowiła uprzykrzyć nieco ich spotkania. Zawsze, gdy byli razem, któreś z nich im przeszkadzało, wymyślając, Thor wie jaki powód. Dlatego właśnie zakochani postanowili uciec od jeźdźców, mając nadzieję, że nie uda im się ich wytropić. Oboje wiedzieli, że Heathera zobaczyła, że wychodząc razem. Mieli nadzieję, że kupi im nieco czasu. Dość mocno się mylili, gdyż tylko, kiedy Czkawka i Astrid opuścili klub, od razu zaalarmowała jeźdźców. Ci zawołali smoki i przygotowali niecny plan. Co ciekawe, zawsze, gdy chodziło o śledzenie zakochanych, wszyscy nawet bliźniacy przestrzegali planu, a była to rzecz, która Czkawce nigdy wprost nie udało się zdziałać. Tym razem postanowili popodglądać zakochanych, by wiedzieć, do czego może dojść pomiędzy liderem, a jego zastępczynią. Haddock i Hofferson od dawna musieli znosić, zazdrosnych idiotów, gdyż ci posunęli się do insynuacji odnośnie czasu, jaki para poświęcała obmyślaniu strategii. Wtedy to mieszkańcy Krańca poznali inną stronę następcy wodza Berk, który nakrzyczał na przyjaciół, używając całego swego autorytetu i ci musieli przyznać, iż chłopak zdecydowanie był synem Stoika. Zakochani wylądowali na wyspie, na której zorganizowali ostatnią randkę. Wiedzieli, że pozostali jeźdźcy są już w drodze i domyślali się, że na początku sprawdzą tę wysepkę, więc postanowili stworzyć zasadzkę. Podglądacze wylądowali na wyspie, na której to Czkawka i Astrid ostatnim razem mieli randkę. Zostawili smoki na brzegu i ruszyli na pobliską polanę. Po drodze spotkali Szczerbatka, który jedynie wysunął zęby na ich widok i Wichurę, która smacznie sobie spała. Gdy zbliżyli się do krawędzi wolnej przestrzeni i ukryli się za krzaki, dostrzegli, jak zakochani leżą na kocu, cicho ze sobą rozmawiając. Wtem niespodziewanie, Czkawka podniósł rękę z zaciśniętą pięścią, a “ekipa bliźniaków”, została powieszona na drzewie. No nie dosłownie, ale dyndali sobie w sieci zawieszonej około metra nad ziemią. Zakochani pocałowali się i powoli podeszli do podglądaczy, którzy mieli diablo winną minę. Astrid wydała cichy okrzyk, widząc wśród intruzów, swą najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale Czkawka, gdy spojrzała na niego, nie wydawał się ani grama zdziwiony. Po chwili para spojrzała na przyjaciół z mieszanką wściekłości, rozbawienia oraz pobłażania na twarzach, a rozmowę zaczęła Astrid. - Tak więc, co was tutaj sprowadza, przyjaciele? - wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, spojrzała na Heather, która zaczerwieniła się dość mocno i odwróciła wzrok, natomiast Astrid jedynie uniosła brew. - My… ten no… - Sączysmark nie mógł się wysłowić, jednocześnie unikając spojrzenia Haddocka, który miał rozbawienie wypisane na twarzy. - Śledziliście nas i postanowiliście nas popodglądać - dokończył lider. Złapani, zdecydowanie zaczerwienili się, a zakochani jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Po tym zawołali swoje smoki. - Nie wypuścicie nas?! - przestraszony Jorgenson zawołał, gdy Czkawka już dosiadał Szczerbatka. - Dlaczego, mielibyśmy to zrobić? - zapytali jednocześnie i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. - Bo jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi? - na wpół zapytał, na wpół stwierdziła Heather. - A czy my jesteśmy waszymi? - na to pytanie zadane zimnym głosem, przez dziewczynę Haddocka, złapani spojrzeli zaskoczeni na nią. Jej oczy były zimne. Gdy jej prawa dłoń zaczęła zbliżać się ku toporowi, Czkawka złapał ją, szepnął coś ukochanej, na co ona opuściła rękę. - Oczywiście! - odpowiedział Śledzik, który nie rozumiał, dlaczego Astrid zadała tak oczywiste, dla niego, pytanie. Jednak słowa jego najlepszego przyjaciela, go ublodły: - Czy traktujesz nas, jak swych przyjaciół? - szatyn spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, jakim zawsze obdarzał nowe smoki. Spojrzenie jego zdawało się go badać, jakby zastanawiał się, co zrobi. - No tak - odpowiedział blondyn, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza Czkawka. - Tak też, chyba nie chcę być twym przyjacielem - na te bezuczuciowe słowa lidera, Śledzik tylko wydał zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, lecz jego dziewczyna zaczynała rozumieć, co szatyn miał na myśli. Jednak żadne z nich nie miało szans na odpowiedź, gdyż Szczerbatek, strzałem plazmy przeciął linę, trzymającą siatkę w powietrzu. Jednak, gdy uwolnieni pozbierali się, nigdzie nie dostrzegli jeźdźców Wichury i Nocnej Furii. Nie znaleźli ich na Krawędzi, a ich rzeczy zniknęły. Wtedy to dopiero pojęli, że stracili swych najlepszych przyjaciół. Zakochanych na Berk powitał Stoik, pytając o powód ich przylotu. Nie mógł nie dostrzec bagaży dwojga, ale zrozumiał, że nie chcą o tym rozmawiać. Wódz z synem udali się do swego domu, a Astrid do nich dołączyła po namowie chłopaka. Po wsi rozeszła się już wieść, że dwójka najlepszych jeźdźców smoków przybyła do domu, tak też za chwilę byli otoczeni przez grupę fanów, oraz rodzinę pozostałych mieszkańców Skraju. Na pytania, czy wszystko z nimi dobrze odpowiadali “Jak wylatywaliśmy, nic im nie było”. Po chwili siedzieli razem w kuchni domu Haddocków, trzymając w dłoniach kubki z zaparzonymi ziołami. - Więc co się wydarzyło, że postanowiliście przylecieć? - pytanie zadał Stoik, na co zakochani spojrzeli na siebie, a Czkawka odpowiedział: - Mieliśmy dość reszty - jego ton, jak i twarz, zdradzała ukrytą wściekłość. Jednak, gdy tylko Astrid położyła dłoń na jego dłoni, która zaciskała się wokół kubka, uspokoił się. - A co spowodowało, że mieliście ich dość? - Postanowili nas popodglądać, na randce - na te słowa wódz, uniósł brew. - Oczywiście, przewidzieliśmy to, ale przeszkodzili nam w pięciu poprzednich - teraz to wódz zrozumiał oburzenie zakochanych, lecz najgorsze jeszcze nie nadeszło - Do tego insynuowali, że w czasie, gdy omawiamy strategię, robimy znacznie ciekawsze rzeczy - na te słowa wypowiedziane sugestywnym tonem, ojciec chłopaka wściekł się. Dawno nie był równie zdenerwowany. - Wytknęliśmy im, że jeśli tak się zachowują, nie chcemy być ich przyjaciółmi i przylecieliśmy tutaj. - tutaj wodza wściekłość, została zastąpiona przez zaskoczenie. Minęło kilka dni, gdy na Berk przyleciała reszta jeźdźców. Gdy wylądowali przed twierdzą, wyszedł ich powitać Stoik Ważki. Przybyli nagle postanowili odlecieć, gdyż instynkt samozachowawczy, na widok złości wodza, podpowiedział im jedno: wiać. - Co was tutaj sprowadza? - złudny miły ton Stoika, bynajmniej nie polepszył sytuacji emocjonalnej jeźdźców. - Są może Czkawka i Astrid? - zapytała Heathera, która, kiedy tylko spojrzała w oczy wodza, dostrzegła rozczarowanie. - Nawet jeśli, to czemu was to interesuje? - teraz to jeźdźcy zbaranieli, gdyż nie spodziewali się takiego przyjęcia. Mieli nadzieję, że Czkawka nie powie nic na ten temat dla Stoika, lecz się mylili. - My martwiliśmy się o nich - odpowiedział głupio Mieczyk, przez co podsycił tylko gniew wodza. - I martwiąc się o nich, podglądaliście ich, jak rozumiem? - na to pytanie nie mieli odpowiedzi. To słysząc rodzice przybyłych, zaciągnęli ich za uszy do domów, natomiast Heatherą zajął się Stoik. Dwa tygodnie później, byli całym kompletem, na Krańcu. Podglądacze cały tydzień przepraszali Czkawkę i Astrid, a gdy ci im wybaczyli, już nigdy nie przerywali im randki. Sztuczni przyjaciele - To, że jesteś synem wodza, nie znaczy, że musimy cię lubić - wysyczała wściekła Astrid Hofferson - Wiecznie podejmujesz te swoje decyzje i rządzisz się - Czkawka słysząc każde kolejne słowo, czuł, jakby otrzymał siarczysty policzek. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, że był głupcem, wierząc, że stali się jego przyjaciółmi. Prawda okazała się inna - był im tylko potrzebny do wytresowania im smoków, a potem był “źródłem” przygód. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze był fakt, iż przez ostatnie trzy lata tylko mocniej zadurzył się w Hoffersonównie i dał sobie nadzieję, że ona może odwzajemni jego uczucia. Jednak na to nie było najwyraźniej szansy. Czkawka, rozejrzawszy się po twarzach “przyjaciół”, na których była wypisana jawna pogarda i nienawiść, po prostu opuścił klub i pobiegł do swej chaty. Goniły go okrzyki reszty mieszkańców krańca. Zawołał Szczerbatka, który po chwili przybiegł do swego przyjaciela. Wskoczył na siodło i wylecieli, tnąc powietrze. Wiatr osuszał łzy, które wypływały z jego oczu. Łzy upokorzenia, żalu oraz rozpaczy. Nagle stracił jedną z najważniejszych części swego życia. Przyjaciół, którzy towarzyszyli mu w bitwach i przeróżnych decyzjach. A wszystko przez Heather i jej głupią dumę. Rozmawiał z Astrid w stajni. Sączysmark z Thorstonami robili, Thor wie co, to jednak nie przeszkadzało dla blondynki i szatyna. - To staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne - powiedziała Astrid, patrząc poważnie na Haddocka - Dzisiaj niemal straciła przykrywkę, a niemalże zabiła połowę z nas - jej ton zdradzał rosnącą złość niebieskookiej, wobec spokoju Czkawki. - Sama podjęła ryzyko - odpowiedział spokojnie i zimno chłopak, delikatnie zirytowany zachowaniem blondynki - Jak również ty razem z Heather przekonywałyście mnie, że wydostanie jej stamtąd to zły i idiotyczny pomysł. Jeśli teraz chcesz kogoś winić, to możesz tylko siebie - dziewczyna na te słowa zacisnęła pięści, wściekła. Czkawka jednak nie zważał na uczucia blondynki. Po prostu nie chciał, aby ktoś go oskarżał o coś, czemu chciał zapobiec. - Więc dlaczego nie postawiłeś na swoim, jak zwykle zresztą? - wysyczała pytanie, tym samym uderzając w Haddocka z najgorszej strony. Zawsze starał się podejmować decyzje demokratycznie, jednak czasem musiał działać autorytatywnie, zwłaszcza podczas walk, kiedy sytuacja wymagała zmiany strategii. - Wiesz dobrze, że decyzje podejmujemy razem. Ani razu nie narzuciłem wam, mojej woli - pochylił się zdenerwowany. W tym momencie bliźniaki i Jorgenson już nie wygłupiali się, tylko przyglądali się kłótni ich liderów. Był to rzadki widok, jednak za każdym razem był spektakularny. - Więc dlaczego tak się rządzisz tutaj? - spytała jadowicie blondynka, zarumieniona z wściekłości - Ciągle mówisz tylko, co, kto ma robić - kontynuowała Astrid, patrząc zielone oczy szatyna. - Podaj przykład. Powiedz, kiedy kazałem wam coś robić, kompletnie bez przyczyny, w pełni autorytatywnnie - na te słowa blondynka nie miała co powiedzieć, bo wiedziała, że chłopak ma rację. Dlatego po chwili, Czkawka wyszedł ze stajni. Od tamtej kłótni było coraz gorzej. Hofferson coraz częściej kwestionowała jego pomysły, co nie byłoby złe, gdyby choć raz miała rację. Jednak blondynka nie mogła się po prostu przestać, musiała wskazać Haddockowi, że ma rację. Szatyn jednak znosił to dzielnie, jednak czara się przepełniła, gdy stracili Smocze Oko. Gdy wrócili do bazy, naskoczyła na niego, a reszta jeźdźców poparła ją. Czkawka pogodziłby się z tym, gdyby Astrid miała, chociaż odrobinę racji. Jednak to ona podsunęła pomysł, zabrania artefaktu na bitwę. Dlatego leciał teraz na Berk, pewien, że dla jeźdźców będzie lepiej bez niego, a on nie będzie musiał cierpieć. Gdy wylądował na Berk, powitał go ojciec, który widząc zbolałą twarz syna, zaprowadził go do domu, by porozmawiać. Słysząc jednak opowieść syna z ostatniego miesiąca, robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. Jednak na prośbę syna nic z tym nie zrobił. Mimo wszystko, byli jego przyjaciółmi, przez ostatnie trzy lata. Natomiast Koniec Świata, stał się łatwym kąskiem dla Viggo, gdyż jeźdźcy pozbawieni Haddocka nie byli w stanie przechytrzyć Czarcioustego w jego grze. Łowca musiał przyznać, że Czkawka był jego najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem, który wielokrotnie pokonał go w jego własnej grze. Wiedział, że nie zająłby siedziby jeźdźców, gdyby szatyn dowodził, ale widząc, że go nie ma, pokonanie grupy bałwanów nie stanowiło dla niego już, żadnej przeszkody. - Wycofać się! Jest ich zbyt wielu - krzyknęła blondynka, kiedy zobaczyła kolejne statki otaczające jeźdźców. Wtedy jednak ujrzała Viggo, który na statku flagowym śmiał się z bezradności przeciwników. - Widzisz Ryker, wygraliśmy - rzekł do starszego brata - Nie są w stanie nas przechytrzyć, bez Czkawki - łysy, uśmiechnął się i wykrzyczał nowe rozkazy do podwładnych. - Haddock był ciekawym przeciwnikiem. Strasznie podobnym do ciebie Viggo - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się widząc, jak smoczy obrońcy uciekają na swą wyspę, która została otoczona, przez flotę braci. - Gra z nim była wyzwaniem, które mogło nas przerosnąć - rzekł Viggo, patrząc na trzymaną w dłoniach figurkę ze Szponów i Toporów - Jak dobrze, że sami się go pozbyli. - Panie, jeźdźcy na południu! - łowca siedzący na bocianim gnieździe, poinformował dowódców. - Ach jeźdźcy z Berk. Pewnie Astrid ich wezwała - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się - Niech trzy nasze statki wypłyną na powitanie - po chwili namysłu dodał - Te ze wzmocnieniami. Po kilku godzinach jeźdźcy zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu z Krańca Świata. Na rozkaz Hoffersonówny, zawrócili smoki ku Berk i ruszyli do domu. Jednak co najdziwniejsze, wcale nie dostrzegli, dlaczego przegrali. Viggo stał na lądowisku, przyglądając się horyzontowi. Jego ludzie zajmowali stanowiska bojowe. On sam, po chwili, udał się w stronę domu Czkawki Haddocka. Był niezmiernie ciekaw, co mógłby tam znaleźć. Po drodze wydał rozkazy, aby kilka oddziałów łowców udało się do strażnic. Czarciousty otworzył drzwi domu lidera jeźdźców. Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się. Na stole stała plansza Szponów i Toporów, lecz to dalsze biurko zainteresowało łowcę. Na nim oto, znalazł schemat budowy Smoczego Oka, co niezwykle zainteresowało Viggo. - Nie wiesz, że to niekulturalnie myszkować w cudzym mieszkaniu? - słysząc głos Haddocka ponad sobą, odskoczył od mebla, dłonią sięgając po miecz. - A ty nie wiesz, że powinno straszyć się gości? - zripostował Czarciousty, zastanawiając się, co Czkawka robił na Końcu Świata. Jeźdźca zeskoczył na dół, by stanąć naprzeciw wroga. Nocna Furia stanęła, w pozycji bojowej, po prawej stronie chłopaka, który wyciągnął dłoń w stronę smoka. Vigoo wiedział, że nie zdążyłby ani uciec, ani zaatakować szatyna, nim Szczerbatek by go zabił. - Nie spojrzałeś na planszę, Viggo? - zapytał, ironicznie uśmiechając się szatyn - Zdawałeś się być wielkim graczem - kontynuował - A tymczasem nawet nie spojrzałeś, jakie ruchy poczyniłem - ton głosu chłopaka, zdradzał rozczarowanie. - Nie bądź taki pewien siebie - przestrzegł Czarciousty, blefując - Role zawsze mogą się odwr... - Nie wydaje mi się - przerwał mu szatyn, a łowca sięgnął miecza, widząc jak niebezpiecznie błyszczą oczy jeźdźca - Przegrałeś Viggo - kontynuował, po czym podszedł do ciemnowłosego. Ten jednak natychmiast wyszarpnął miecz i zadał uderzenie, które uderzyło w powietrze. Szatyn za to stał, tuż za nim. Brodacz chciał rzucił broń na ziemię, gdy poczuł chłód metalu na swym karku. Jednak nim zrobił cokolwiek, poczuł silne uderzenie w skroń. Potem była już tylko ciemność. Natomiast Czkawka opuścił swój dom i chowając odzyskane Smocze Oko, wsiadł na smoka i odleciał w stronę Berk. Człowiek, bez części serca, będzie cierpiał przez wieczność - Wystarczy Szpadka - beznamiętnie powiedział Czkawka, uspakajając bliźniaki. Rozejrzał się po Akademii, spoglądając na wszystkich jeźdźców. Przed chwilą skończyli trening, który prowadził młody Haddock. Jednak Thorstonowie, jak zwykle musieli się kłócić o jakieś bzdury. Jednak zielonooki zakończył bójkę, jedną uwagą - Jeśli teraz się uspokoicie, będziecie mieli potem więcej czasu na kłótnie - po tych słowach, bliźniaki spojrzeli po sobie i uderzyli się hełmami. - To jest zbyt mądre, by nie posłuchać - natychmiast usiedli prosto w siodłach, uważnie wsłuchując się w słowa szatyna. - Lecimy na patrol - spokojnie mówił Czkawka - Szpadka, Mieczyk oraz Sączyślin - wymienieni spojrzeli na niego - wy lecicie na wschód - potakneli i natychmiast wylecieli - Gruby, Wiadro oraz Śledzik, wy na zachód. Sączysmark, Gustav, Gothi wy lecicie na północ, ja na południe - po tych słowach został sam w Akademii, lecz po chwili leciał razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Kiedyś zawsze towarzyszyła mu Astrid, jednak prawie rok temu odeszła. Czkawka, chyba nikogo tak bardzo nie kochał, jak jej. Był gotów zrobić wszystko dla niej. Oddał jej połowę serca, gdyż druga część była u Szczerbatka. Od tamtego czasu był wyzuty z emocji. Na szczęście wojna z Łowcami została zakończona, więc jedynymi zajęciami jeźdźców były patrole, aby żaden Wrzeniec nie pływał przy szlakach handlowych. Po około godzinie zawrócił razem z przyjacielem, by wrócić na Berk, gdzie czekała na niego niespodzianka. Jednak bynajmniej nie miła. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i ruszył do kuźni dla zabicia czasu. Wszedł do swego pokoju i zaczął rysować plany nowego stroju do latania. Oderwał się od szkicu, gdy usłyszał okrzyk Pyskacza: “O rzesz w mordę jeża”. Po chwili usłyszał okrzyk jednorękiego: - Czkawka ktoś do ciebie! - po tym chłopak wyszedł ze swego pokoju, nigdzie nie dostrzegając kowala. Za to ujrzał, chyba, ostatnią osobę, którą chciał spotkać. - Witaj Astrid - powiedział to zdecydowanie lodowatym głosem, na co dziewczyna się skrzywiła. Byli przez pewien czas razem, jednak to ona odrzuciła jego zaręczyny, nigdy nie wyjaśniając dlaczego. - Hej Czkawka - odpowiedziała blondynka, poprawiając kaptur. Było między nimi niezręcznie, choć jest to ogromne niedomówienie. - Jak tam mąż? - zapytał, zaczynając ostrzyć topór jakiego wikinga. Na twarzy niebieskookiej był widoczny szok. Czkawka jedynie zaśmiał się sztucznie - Nie spodziewałaś się, że wiem, czyż nie? - jednak i na to pytanie nie odpowiedziała. Szatyn skończył ostrzyć siekierę bitewną i spojrzał na blondynkę. - Który miesiąc? - zapytał, wskazując na brzuch kobiety. Ona jednak tylko bardziej zbaraniała. Czkawka westchnął i zlustrował niebieskooką, gruntownie zastanawiając się. - Pozostali do ciebie napisali? - zapytał po chwili szatyn, na co Astrid, jedynie pokiwała głową na tak - Nie wiem po co. Jednak miło było cię zobaczyć - po tych sarkastycznych słowach ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Blondynka jednak złapała go za rękę, by zatrzymał się. Chciała mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się stało, jednak on ponownie odrzekł z goryczą: - Mam nadzieję, że przednio się bawiłaś - ona puściła jego dłoń, czując łzy w oczach. On jednak po prostu wyszedł z budynku, kierując się w stronę domu Heather, która po utracie wyspy, podczas wojny z łowcami, zamieszkała na Berk. Wiedział, że miała kontakt z Hofferson oraz domyślał się, że to ona napisała do blondynki, by ta przyleciała. Czarnowłosa razem ze Śledzikiem, tworzyli razem cudowną parę, której ślub, został zapowiedziany na następny miesiąc. Sączysmark uganiał się za Szpadką, która uciekała od niego, jak tylko mogła. Co ciekawe Mieczyk, również znalazł życiową partnerkę - kuzynkę Heather, Lisę. Była to spokojna, dziewczyna, która była podobna do swej kuzynki, poza oczyma, które były brązowe. To dzięki niej Thorston miał coraz rzadziej, jakieś głupie pomysły, a ostatnio przyszedł do Czkawki, prosząc o pomoc przy zaręczynach. Zapukał w drzwi siostry Dagura, która po chwili otworzyła drzwi. - Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał spokojnie dziewczynę, która zaprosiła go do kuchni na herbatę. Gdy usiadł, zielonooka podała mu kubek z zaparzonymi ziołami. - Dlaczego poprosiłaś Astrid, by przyleciała na Berk i ze mną porozmawiała - prosto z mostu zapytał, na co rozmówczyni spuściła wzrok. Jednak po chwili odpowiedziała: - Pomiędzy wami świetnie się układało, więc miałam nadzieję, że… - przerwał jej wściekły szatyn. Dawno nie czuł tak mocno emocji. - Ona jest mężatką i spodziewa się dziecka do cholery! - przy tych słowach huknął pięścią w stół, na co Heather podskoczyła przestraszona. Wtedy do niej doszło znaczenia słów szatyna. - CO? - zapytała retorycznie dziewczyna - Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? - po tych słowach wybiegła z domu, zostawiając gościa, by dorwać blondynkę i wycisnąć wszystko o czym nie wiedziała. W tym czasie Czkawka dopił napar i wyszedł z domu koleżanki. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem, chwilę potem, lecieli w przestworzach. - Nie wiem dlaczego, nie przyjęłaś oświadczyn Czkawki - stwierdziła czarnowłosa, gdy Astrid opowiedziała co u niej słychać. - Sama nie wiem, ale nie dowiemy się jakby to było - stwierdziła spokojnie blondynka - Jednak teraz mam kochającego męża i za pięć miesięcy będę matką. To wszystko, o czym marzyłam - zakończyła niebieskooka, uśmiechając się. Jednak Heather wciąż nie rozumiała jednego: - Jak mogłaś, go tak potraktować? - na to pytanie, z twarzy mężatki zmył się uśmiech. Pozostała jedynie powaga. - Jak ty byś się czuła, gdyby twój chłopak, śpiąc obok ciebie, wołał jakąś inną dziewczynę we śnie? - słysząc to pytanie, Heather wyprężyła się jak struna, patrząc z przerażeniem na blondynkę. - Czy on wołał Olgę? - Astrid zdziwiła się, celnym pytaniem przyjaciółki. Potaknęła, na co zielonooka, wrzasnęła na niebieskooką wściekła - To ona torturowała go, gdy został porwany, idiotko! - czarnowłosa, chyba nigdy nie była tak wściekła. Oczy blondynki w tamtej chwili miały rozmiary spodków. Podczas jednej z bitew, Czkawka spadł ze Szczerbatka, który nie zdołał go złapać. Chłopak w miarę bezpiecznie wylądował na statku wroga, dzięki Smoczym Skrzydłom. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach znaleźli szatyna na jednej z malutkich wysepek. Był cały poraniony i kiwał się w przód i w tył mamrocząc ciągle, że mają go zostawić. Dopiero po miesiącu stanął w miarę na nogi i poprowadził jeźdźców do bitwy. Heather dowiedziała się o tym, od wodza, który musiał ich poinformować, dlaczego szatyn nie znosił dotyku innych. Wyjątkiem była Astrid, lecz ona odeszła od niego, miesiąc od jego wyzdrowienia. Następnego dnia, nikt nie był w stanie znaleźć szatyna, ani Nocnej Furii. Co najdziwniejsze Astrid z Wichurą również brakowało. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania